L'odeur des chrysanthèmes
by Shadows1399
Summary: Méluzine, jeune femme se retrouve à Voltera avec sa sœur et décide de visiter un étrange monument avec un groupe de touriste. Elle y rencontre les Volturi et en particulier Aro qui semble s'amuser de sa présence.
1. Chapter 1

**.L'odeur des chrysanthèmes.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je n'écris que l'histoire. J'ai eu une petite envie d'écrire une fiction Twilight basé sur les Volturi mais je dois avouer n'avoir vu que les deux premiers films donc les caractères ne seront peut-être pas très ressemblants... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite... En espérant que ça vous plaira :). J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances mais j'ai déjà une fiction en cours donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais le second chapitre.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_L'Italie... Quel beau pays qu'est l'Italie n'est-ce pas ? Non je vous pose la question, parce que je suis en ce moment même dans un avion ayant pour destination Voltera. Voltera... Ce nom est vraiment... Bon ce nom est vraiment bidon pas la peine de prendre des gants. De toute façon je suis en train de parler toute seule, comme à mon habitude en fait. Enfin je ne parle pas, je réfléchis... Je dirai plutôt que je pense parce que réfléchir me demanderai plus de réflexions. Et voilà que je fais des jeux de mots pourris, il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse... Là où j'ai de la chance, c'est que personne ne lit dans mes pensées. Oh le pauvre, honnêtement si quelqu'un lisait dans mes pensées je le plaindrai. Oui parce qu'il risque d'avoir une migraine avec moi, enfin avec mes pensées je devrai dire et puis... Oh des magazines. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des magazines dans les avions... Oui je disais donc qu'avec toutes mes pensées il risquait de... Ils sont bizarres les magazines. Ah oui ils sont en italien... Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est marqué. Bon d'accord c'est en partie logique après tout je suis française et je ne parle pas Italien, donc jusque-là c'est logique. _

« Méluzine ! »  
Je sortis de mes pensées, réflexions devrai-je dire quoique « pensée » m'a l'air adapté. Donc je cessai mes occupations plus que prenantes et me tournaient vers ma sœur.  
« Oui Morgane ? » Lui dis-je lasse.  
Elle me regarda exaspérée.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était exaspérée ? Est-ce que quelque chose l'avait chiffonné où avait-elle décidé d'être mécontente ou peut-être encore avait-elle vu en moi quelque chose qui l'avait exaspéré. Mais dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pus faire pour qu'elle puisse être..._

« Arrête ça de suite ! » Crachait ma sœur.  
« Arrêté quoi ? » Lui demandai-je perdue.  
Elle soufflait bruyamment avant de me répondre.  
« De penser. » Dit-elle simplement.

_Quand elle dit penser elle parle de manière générale où elle me dit de cesser de penser maintenant parce qu'elle souhaiterait une quelconque discussion entre nous... Où peut-être qu'elle a dit ça au hasard et finalement ne songeait qu'à engager une discussions... _

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. » Soufflait-elle.  
Elle avait l'une de ses mains sur son front et avait l'air fatigué. Je ne parle pas de fatigue physique mais de fatigue mentale. Oui elle avait l'air complètement déprimé et à bout de forces.

« D'accord. » Lui dis-je gentiment.  
Pour toute réponse elle me fit un sourire. Je savais qu'il m'arrivait de partir loin dans mes pensées et Morgane était sans doute la seule personne qui arrivait à me sortir de mes propres abysses.  
Je décidai donc de m'intéresser aux alentours mais je m'ennuyai vite. J'étais dans un avion avec ma sœur et nous nous rendions à Voltera pour les vacances.  
Ma sœur voulait faire la fête là-bas et moi je comptai visiter les monuments.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? » Lui demandai-je me tortillant dans mon siège, j'avais l'impression que nous avions décollée depuis plusieurs heures. Je commençai à en avoir marre, vraiment marre.  
Morgane me regardait avec un regard sadique.  
« Regarde par la fenêtre... »  
Tandis que je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur elle reprit.  
« Nous n'avons toujours pas décollé. »

Je voulus pleurer mais à un point...Pas encore décollé ? Mais comment c'était possible ? Le temps c'était peut-être arrêté où c'était une mauvaise blague. Oui ça devait être une mauvaise blague, une simple blague qui allait finir et Morgane allait me dire que nous étions en Italie. J'espérai que ce soit une blague mais la voix de ma sœur coupa court à tous mes espoirs.  
« ça va être long... »

Le voyage en réalité était passé relativement vite... Enfin, j'étais allé me poser au bar et avais picolé comme un trou si vous me permettez l'expression.  
Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien, d'autant plus que je suis mineure et qu'une personne mineure ne doit pas boire. Mais bon, j'avais la merveilleuse faculté de rester sobre en toutes circonstances, et ceux peu importe la quantité d'alcool que je pouvais ingurgiter. En faîte j'aimais regarder les gens boires, regarder les changements qui opéraient avec l'alcool. Leurs langages, leur gestuelle et leur attitude. De plus les gens avaient tendance à délier leurs langues avec l'alcool.

_D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une fois où j'étais allé passer mon... Tiens pourquoi Morgane s'en va, elle pourrait m'attendre ou encore me dire un mot mais non, elle part comme ça tranquillement. Est-ce que j'aurai faits quelque chose qui l'a contrariée ? Après tout j'ai échangé quelques mots avec elle durant le voyage mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle préférait se reposer... Morgane à toujours était tout le contraire de moi sur ce poing. Elle adore le calme et le silence tandis que moi j'adore le calme et le silence... Ah oui merde c'est pareil. Bon on va dire que j'aime réfléchir et me prendre la tête et qu'elle préféré regarder des séries débiles et ne penser à rien... Enfin à rien c'est impossible, tout le monde pense à quelque chose, toujours c'est quelque_ _chose de fondamentale chez l'être humain.  
En faîte contrairement aux apparences, elle allait passer la journée dans un pub tandis que j'allais visiter des châteaux et des églises dans un calme olympien.  
En faîte je ne réfléchissais pas tout le temps comme ça, c'est comme les règles c'est quelque chose qui est naturel et qui... Attends pourquoi je vous dis ça moi ? Bon reprenons, ça m'arrive de temps à autre sans raison apparente et sans dates fixes, c'est juste que... Et bien ça s'en va et ça reviens... Bon d'accord ce n'est pas le moment. _

J'étais dans les rues de Voltera, n'empêche ce nom est vraiment nul il faudrait leur dire, oui mais pour leurs dires il faudrait que je puisse communiquer et ça... Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. En parlant d'affaires je me demandai comment j'allai réussir à retrouver l'hôtel que je venais de quitter y laissant ma valise.  
Je cherchai des endroits à visiter mais ça me semblait perdu d'avance. Je ne comprenais rien à leurs langues, eux ne me comprenaient pas et la foule m'empêchait de distinguer à un mètre devant moi.  
J'étais blasé et honnêtement j'allai me rendre à l'hôtel lorsque j'arrivai devant une sorte de bâtiment, d'église ou de château devant lequel était agglutiné de nombreuses personnes.  
Au vu de leurs habits je penchai pour des touristes. Je me mis à rigoler doucement, les touristes restaient les mêmes... Les mêmes têtes d'abrutis qui scrutaient en troupeau des lieux magnifiques armés d'appareil photo et de chapeaux bon marché.  
J'étais en train de les observer assidument tandis qu'une femme s'approchait de moi.

Je voulus pleurer tandis qu'elle me parlait. Évidemment elle me dit une phrase en Italien que je ne compris absolument pas.  
Elle me scrutait quelques secondes avant de me sourire.  
« You're English ? »  
Je lui fis signe que non. Elle semblait intéressée et me regardait de manière... Étrange. Elle m'observait comme-ci j'étais un cheval et qu'elle songeait à m'acheter mais avant elle scrutait la marchandise pour voir si elle ferait une bonne affaire. Bon tout ça pour dire qu'elle me regardait bizarrement.  
« Where you from ? » Me demandait-elle intriguée.  
_De l'aéroport conasse.  
_« France. » Lui dis-je polie et souriante.  
« Un mets de choix... » Soufflait-elle doucement.  
« Oh vous parlez français ? »  
Elle me regardait quelques minutes avant de rigoler doucement.  
« Voulez-vous faire la visite ? Elle commence dans deux minutes. » Me demandait-elle tout en souriant.  
Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, oui parce que si j'avais vraiment réfléchi ça m'aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps...  
« Pourquoi pas. » Souris-je calmement.  
On aurait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
_Il en faut peu pour être heureux...  
_« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse rejoindre les autres. Je dois aller faire quelques vérifications à l'intérieur. » Me dit-elle sans cesser de sourire avant de partir vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

* * *

_C'est long... Très long... Trop long... Parfois être un vampire est très ennuyeux, comme aujourd'hui. _

_Comme chaque jour, je me retrouve assis sur ma chaise, entouré de mes frères à attendre mon repas.  
_Je tournai les yeux vers mes frères. Marcus réfléchissait calmement tandis que Caïus fulminait comme à son habitude. Je soufflais de fatigue et posai les yeux sur les gardes.  
Félix et Démetri ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de regarder le vide patiemment. Quant à Alec et Jane... Et bien Alec regardait Démetri en essayant d'être discret et Jane sautillait presque sur place tellement elle était pressée d'avoir de nouveaux jouets avec lesquels s'amuser.  
Je souris doucement, je considère Jane et Alec comme mes propres enfants alors voir ma fille impatiente et heureuse m'emplissait de joie. Au moins j'avais une raison de sourire...

Des pas très rapides se firent entendre provoquant des regards curieux vers la porte. On toquait à la porte.  
« Déjà ? » Demandait Caïus intrigué.  
« Entrez. » Dis-je calmement.  
L'humaine rentra dans la salle mais elle était seule. Il n'y avait aucun visiteur ni touriste avec elle.  
« La visite est annulée ? » Demandait presque immédiatement Jane inquiète.  
« Jane. » Soufflai-je doucement essayant de cacher au maximum mon amusement.  
« Pardon Maître... »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Jane et Alec avaient pris l'habitude de m'appeler Père et cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas mais en présence d'humains, ils m'appelaient Maître.

« J'ai autorisé une nouvelle personne à faire la visite. » Dit-elle tout en baissant la tête bien que son rythme cardiaque montrait qu'elle était impatiente et heureuse.  
« Autorisé ? » Demanda Caïus froidement.  
« Je l'y ai invité Maîtres. » Soufflait-elle un peu effrayée.  
Elle avait de quoi être inquiète, elle n'avait pas à décider elle n'était qu'une insignifiante humaine.  
« Viens. » Lui dis-je simplement.  
Elle relevait les yeux vers moi et se rapprochait. Je lui tendis ma main et elle mit la sienne dans la mienne.  
Je la lâchai doucement tandis qu'elle reculait calmement attendant ma réaction.  
Je lançai un regard vers mes frères et souris.  
« Celle-ci est à moi. » Rigolai-je doucement.  
« Elle est belle ? » Demandait Marcus avec un petit sourire.  
Je rigolai tout en demandant à ce que la visite commence.  
« Belle et Française... »

* * *

La femme étrange revint et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer de contentement.  
Je n'avais pas dit un mot et me contentais d'écouter les touristes qui criaient plus que parlés... J'eus même un peu de peine pour la fille qui allait nous guider parce que je pouvais dire presque sans hésitation que c'était une belle bande de cons.  
Ils avaient l'air bêtes comme leurs pieds à parler fort et rigoler comme des ânes...  
Oui lorsque je ne réfléchissais pas je me contentais d'insulter les gens. J'adorais ça, ça avait comme effet de me calmer et de me mettre de bonne humeur.

Elle parlait en Italien mais de temps à autre se tournait vers moi et me réexpliquait en français. A chaque fois je souriais poliment mais honnêtement je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle se taise. Je me demandai si quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit qu'elle parlait trop...  
Pendant que nous étions dans une salle, elle s'approchait de moi laissant les autres observer tranquillement l'intérieur de la salle.  
« Tu vois la porte là-bas ? »  
Je hochai la tête.  
« Je vais les y emmener, tu peux attendre quelques minutes avant de nous rejoindre ? »  
Je la regardai intriguée et curieuse.  
« Tu peux ? » Elle avait un petit sourire qui me disait que ça aller mal finir d'une manière ou d'une autre...  
« Je peux... Mais je me demande juste pourquoi... »  
Elle rigola doucement et me sourit de manière presque tendre. Je crût même déceler une pointe de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.  
« Une surprise... » Dit-elle énigmatique.  
Je souris doucement, j'adorai les surprises, enfin les bonnes surprises pas les mauvaises...  
_En même temps, qui aime les mauvaises surprises ? En tout cas pas moi...  
_  
Je regardais donc le groupe s'éloigner calmement, enfin calmement... Ils braillaient toujours.  
Je profitais du calme que j'avais en ma possession pour observer le lieu. C'était joli je dois avouer, en faîte c'était magique, un peu froid mais magnifique.  
Je me surpris même à sourire en regardant un tableau sur lequel étaient peints trois hommes. Apparemment il datait de 1872 d'après la griffe sur le bas du tableau. Le tableau représentait un homme blond l'air froid, un homme brun aux cheveux longs quelque peu bouclés et le troisième... et bien c'était quelqu'un avec les cheveux longs et noir mais après, impossible pour moi de dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon.  
_Il faudrait que je demande...  
_Je sursautai en entendant des hurlements de terreur venant de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient partis.  
Je m'approchai de la salle et me demandai pourquoi ils avaient hurlé comme des forcenés. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.  
Tout était calme, enfin j'entendais comme des chuchotements venant de l'intérieur, puis des pas se rapprochant de la porte.  
« Tu peux venir. » Me dit la guide de tout à l'heure avec un immense sourire.  
Elle se décalait pour me laisser passer.

Je pénétrai donc dans la pièce sans la lâcher des yeux.  
Lorsque je me retournai, je me bloquai immédiatement.  
C'était une grande salle assez sombre mais je percevais bien l'intérieur de celle-ci.  
Il y avait trois sièges en face, un peu en hauteur avec trois hommes dedans et bizarrement j'eus l'impression de les avoir déjà vus.  
Il y avait également d'autres personnes qui me regardaient étrangement. Bon il faut dire que je les regardait aussi de manière étrange... Ils avaient des habits qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps et des yeux rouges magnifiques.  
Je frissonnai en voyant les touristes sur le sol, sans vie.

Je fis ce que je savais faire le mieux, je me mis à réfléchir. Il fallait que je me décide, sois je restais dans cette pièce ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer où je tentais de partir... Je devais également prendre en compte le fait que je ne réussirai pas à retrouver la sortie sauf avec beaucoup de chances.  
Je restai donc là sans bouger, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Personne ne bougeait, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.  
Je relevai les yeux vers les hommes qui était placé dans les sièges.  
Je laissai sortir un hochet de surprise, les hommes qui étaient assis dans les fauteuils étaient les mêmes que ceux sur la peinture.

« Oui ? » Me demanda l'homme au centre.  
« Rien. » Répondis-je un peu trop vite à mon goût.  
Il rigolait doucement il semblait limite attendrie.  
« Viens. » Me dit-il gentiment tout en tendant sa main vers moi.  
« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandai-je immédiatement.  
Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre. Une fille blonde avec un chignon me lançait un regard pas très sympathique.  
« Laissez-moi m'amuser avec elle maître. » Crachait-elle.

* * *

« Laissez-moi m'amuser avec elle maître. »  
Jane était vraiment trop susceptible. Cette jeune humaine était attendrissante. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur, elle avait plutôt l'air mal-à-l'aise.  
Elle eût une tête vraiment amusante. Elle regardait Jane à la fois choquée et mal-à-l'aise.  
Elle relevait rapidement les yeux vers moi et semblait me supplier de la sortir de là, réaction qui me fit intérieurement rire.

« C'est... C'est très flatteur et vous êtes une très jolie femme... Mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là... » Elle semblait chercher ses mots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

« C'est...C'est très flatteur et vous êtes une très jolie femme... Mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là... »

J'entendis un rire faire écho dans la salle. C'était l'homme dans le fauteuil central qui avait explosé de rire. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il rigolait, c'était gênant comme situation...  
La femme blonde regardait l'homme comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rigoler.  
Si j'avais était tendue au départ, je sentais doucement un fou rire pointer le bout de son nez. Son rire était vraiment communicatif... Mais je m'efforçais de rester calme.  
Je lançai un regard aux autres hommes assis près de lui espérant je ne sais pas... Une aide psychologique ou une réponse.  
Seulement, lorsque je relevai les yeux vers eux, ils regardaient le brun qui était pris d'un vrai fou rire.  
Ils le regardaient avec pour le blond de l'étonnement et pour le brun aux cheveux bouclés, comme de la joie.

Je me mis à regarder le reste de la salle et restais sans voix devant la vue que j'avais.  
Ils se retenaient de rire, ils étaient visiblement amusés par la situation mais ils essayaient de garder un visage neutre.  
Par contre en me tournant de nouveau vers l'homme qui commençait à se calmer, je me bloquais.  
Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et ça dans le vrai sens du terme... Je voyais parfaitement ses dents.

Des canines plus pointues que la moyenne humaine, une peau pâle et des yeux rouges, une salle protégée de la lumière du soleil... Sans parler du tableau présent dans l'autre salle ainsi que leurs habits.  
Faisant travailler mes méninges à fond, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de rigoler et qu'il m'observait tranquillement.  
Je dus mettre plusieurs minutes à m'en rendre compte et lorsque ce fut le cas, je le regardai dans les yeux. Au moins maintenant je savais pourquoi j'étais là.

« A désolé. » Lui dis-je calmement.  
Il semblait étonné par mon comportement. Il me regardait intrigué.  
« De quoi ? » Me demandait-il avec un magnifique sourire.  
« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... » Soufflai-je doucement retournant doucement dans celles-ci.  
Du coin de l'œil je le vis se lever et s'approcher de moi mais je ne réagis pas et continuer à me fustiger pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. D'autant plus que contrairement à la plupart des gens je connaissais parfaitement leur existence, mes parents en ayant tué un bon paquet...

« A quoi songez-vous très chère ? » Me demandait-il tendrement tout en remettant en place une de mes mèches de cheveux.  
Je relevai les yeux vers lui et lui fis un petit sourire tout en le regardant dans les yeux ce qui semblait presque l'impressionner.  
« Je me demandai pourquoi je n'avais compris plus tôt. » Lui soufflai-je calmement.  
« Comprendre ? » Il semblait perdu.  
« Que vous êtes des vampires. »

* * *

« Que vous êtes des vampires. »

Je me bloquai immédiatement et l'observai. Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de calme, comme-ci elle l'avait déjà dit de nombreuses fois.  
Le plus impressionnant, c'était son rythme cardiaque, il était tout à fait normal... Ni peur ni mal hêtre.  
Elle se contentait de me regarder dans les yeux attendant que je réponde mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Je restai sans voix face à une humaine.

« Vous n'êtes pas effrayé ? »  
Elle eut une réaction qui me stupéfia sur place. Elle rigolait doucement et me sourit gentiment.  
Je me tournai vers mes frères qui la regardait avec intérêt. Cette fille était étonnante...  
« Que savez-vous des vampires ? »  
Elle se bloquait et nous regardait tous un à un.  
« Pourquoi suis-je là ? »  
Elle semblait sérieuse. Je me tournais de nouveau vers mes frères qui comme moi étaient un peu perdus.  
« Qui es-tu ? » Lui demandai-je.  
« Pourquoi suis-je là ? » Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Je souris doucement, cette fille avait du répondant ça je pouvais lui accorder. Et cette odeur hum... L'odeur la plus enivrante que je n'ai jamais sentie...

« Je vous ai posé une question. »  
Lui dis-je faisant mine d'être impatient mais en réalité j'espérai qu'elle allait me répondre.  
Après tout, personne ne me répondait jamais... Sauf Caïus et Marcus mais c'était différent.  
J'espérai trouver quelqu'un qui aurait les tripes de m'envoyer praire, qui n'aurait pas peur et qui me permettrez de ne plus m'ennuyer.  
Je la regardai me scruter sans me lâcher des yeux.  
« Moi aussi. » Répondit-elle avec une lueur de défi.  
Je voulus lui répondre mais Jane me précéda.

En moins d'une seconde, je vis l'humaine se replier légèrement tandis que Jane la scrutait utilisant son don sur elle.  
J'allai réagir lorsque quelque chose d'inhabituel arriva.  
Au lieu de souffrir encore plus, l'humaine se redressait tranquillement.  
« J'avais comme un point de côté... » Soufflait-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle n'avait rien senti, si ce n'est un petit pincement au niveau du ventre.  
Je me tournai vers Jane qui la regardait bloquée.

* * *

Je venais de répondre au vampire quand je ressentis une légère douleur au niveau du ventre, douleur qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.  
Je me tournai vers le vampire afin de reprendre notre « discussion » mais celui-ci me regardait choqué mais avec un immense sourire.  
_Avoir un point de côté c'est magnifique ?  
_

« Vous avez l'air vraiment con avec la bouche ouverte on vous l'a déjà dit ? »  
Il eût une réaction bizarre, son sourire s'agrandit immédiatement et il se tournait vers les deux autres hommes qui semblaient intéressés autant par moi que par la réaction de l'autre.  
« Il faut qu'on la garde ! » Il semblait presque heureux.  
Je les vis se regarder et le brun retourna s'assoir avant de prendre leurs mains dans les siennes.  
Au début j'avais pensé qu'ils priaient mais après réflexions ils semblaient en pleine discussion.  
J'en profitai pour observer les trois hommes.  
Le premier était assez grand, enfin comme les deux autres...  
Il avait l'air calme, presque déprimé... En faîte il faisait penser à un vieux.  
Après il y avait le blond, lui il avait l'air d'être constamment en colère, il avait une sorte d'aura qui faisait froid dans le dos... Même s'il restait plutôt sexy pour un albinos.  
Pour finir, il y avait l'autre. Le brun qui était dans le fauteuil du milieu.

Je me trouvai idiote, sur la peinture je m'étais demandé si c'était une fille alors qu'il n'avait rien de féminin... En faîte il était vraiment pas mal dans son genre le petit vampire, mais bon je n'allais quand même pas lui dire.

« Juste pour savoir... » Commençai-je retenant leurs attentions.  
« Vous allez me demander mon avis ? » Finissais-je connaissant pertinemment la réponse.  
Ils se regardèrent étonnés, apparemment ils ne comptaient pas me demander mon consentement.  
« Oui parce que voyez-vous... Je suis là et je vous entends. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
Celui du milieu rigolait doucement, il tenait toujours la main des autres et j'eus l'impression d'être à l'écart d'une discussion plus qu'intéressante entre eux... De plus, une discussion qui me concernait.

_Et puis merde de toute façon ils vont finir par l'apprendre et ils me tueront alors autant en profiter...  
_Je me concentrai tout en regardant celui du centre dans les yeux.

_Je dois avouer qu'elle a du courage pour une humaine.  
Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle soit toujours en vie, mon frère tu commences à vieillir.  
Comment pourrai-je la tuée, elle a réussi à contrer le don de ma chère Jane...  
Elle te plaît.  
Comment Caïus ?  
Si elle est toujours en vie c'est parce qu'elle te plaît.  
Il est vrai que pour une humaine elle a un certain charme mais ça s'arrête là.  
Prouve-le, tue là. _

J'arrêtai de les écouter, il était en train de faire celui qui ne comprend pas et honnêtement ça commençai à m'agacer. Pas eux ni leur discussion, mais le fait qu'ils me mettaient à l'écart alors que ça me concernait directement.

« Bon c'est simple soit vous me tuez maintenant, soit vous arrêtez de faire l'autruche et vous assumez... »

Ils bondirent presque de leurs chaises et me regardaient choqués tandis que je leur envoyait un magnifique sourire.  
Ils se regardèrent encore plusieurs secondes avant que le brun aux cheveux bouclés ne se lève et vienne vers moi.

« Je suis Marcus et voici Aro et Caïus. » Dit-il désignant les autres de la main.  
Il attendait une réaction de ma part mais je venais de bloquer.

_Marcus, Aro et Caïus... Je connais ces prénoms, où est-ce que je les ai entendu ?  
Réfléchis... Aro, Marcus et Caïus... Trois vampires assis sur des fauteuils qui habitent en Italie à Voltera.  
Vas-y réfléchi, Italie, vampires... Fauteuils... Volturi...  
Merde ! Volturi je connais ce nom. Rappelle-toi, papa me racontait souvent leurs histoires. Trois rois Aro, Marcus et Caïus..._

« Volturi » Soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.  
« Comment le savez-vous ? »  
Je relevai les yeux vers le brun qui apparemment se nommait Aro. Il c'était levé de son fauteuil et me regardait indécis.

« Tous ceux qui connaissent l'existence des vampires connaissent les Volturi. »  
J'avais dit cette phrase bas, je me prenais la tête.

_Comment j'ai faits pour ne pas comprendre ? Et maintenant je suis bloqué avec eux... S'ils découvrent qui je suis, je suis morte.  
_Je relevai rapidement les yeux sur Caïus et replongé dans mes pensées.

_Alors c'est lui ? Je m'étais toujours demandé quelle tête avait le célèbre Caïus... Bon ils sont tous célèbre mais c'est le seul que mes parents ont presque réussi à tuer. Réussir à tuer c'est un grand mot, mais ils ont réussi à le blesser en tout cas et apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment aimé. Ils m'en parlaient souvent de leur vivant, maman était tellement fière d'avoir réussi à blesser un Volturi. A la base elle voulait tuer Aro mais ils avaient fait comme ils avaient pu.  
Et merde ils me regardent... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dirent maintenant ?  
Réfléchis, calme-toi et réfléchis... Ils doivent entendre ton rythme cardiaque alors reste calme et réfléchis... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Non calmes-toi.  
C'est vrai, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant... Tu ne vas pas aller leur dire une connerie du genre : « Vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi je vous connais. Mes parents étaient des chasseurs qui disaient que les vampires étaient des abominations de la nature, des créatures qu'il faut exterminer rapidement avant qu'ils provoquent notre mort. D'ailleurs Caïus... Ma mère avait réussi à vous blesser grièvement, d'ailleurs elle s'en vantait beaucoup. »  
Non, je ne vais certainement pas leur dire ça ce ne serait pas raisonnable... Et si je leur dis qui sont mes parents, ils comprendront que je ne suis pas humaine, enfin pas entièrement et ça il ne faut absolument pas !  
Bon c'est sûr qu'avec mes conneries de tout à l'heure je suis plus ou moins grillé mais tâchons de faire bonne figure et de paraître le plus humain possible, quoi que techniquement je suis humaine... Bon qu'est-ce que les humains normaux font ? Ah oui, ils ont peur. _

Je relevai les yeux vers les trois frères et soupirai, je n'avais pas peur d'eux enfin pas assez pour donner le change.

_Pourtant si je veux survivre, je dois faire la pauvre humaine effrayée... Mauvaise idée, tant qu'ils sont curieux vis-à-vis de moi, ils me laisseront en vie. Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire..._

* * *

« Tous ceux qui connaissent l'existence des vampires connaissent les Volturi. »

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Apparemment elle connaissait notre existence. Et puis cette façon de contrer nos dons était tout simplement sublime...  
Cette fille m'intriguait et il était hors de question de la tuer avant que j'ai eu des réponses.  
Elle relevait rapidement les yeux vers Caïus avant de replonger dans ses pensées.  
« Sortez. » Soufflais-je aux gardes.  
Je regardai tout le monde sortir nous laissant, mes frères et moi seuls avec cette fille.

_Pourquoi a telle regardé Caïus de cette façon ? Et comment sait-elle qui nous sommes ? Cette fille est humaine mais elle arrive à contrer nos dons, comment fait-elle ? _

« Cette fille semble t'intéressai... » Me dit Marcus d'une voix calme.  
« Elle est spéciale. » Répondis-je simplement.  
Je me tournai vers mes frères qui avaient l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.  
« Serait-ce possible ? » Demanda Caïus incrédule.  
J'étais partagé entre l'envie de rire et de m'énerver.  
Il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser que cette fille pourrait être ma compagne, c'était impossible.  
C'était une simple humaine, une belle humaine certes mais une insignifiante humaine et la seule chose qui m'intéressè, c'était ses aptitudes... Et son courage.

Pourtant je ne leur répondit pas, je me tournai vers cette fille qui se mordillait la lèvre perdue dans ses pensées.  
_Après tout peut-être que... Non impossible._

Je me mis à la regarder. Elle avait les cheveux châtains avec des reflets rouges. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en bas de ses omoplates. Elle avait des yeux verts très clair qui était mit en valeur par un trait fin d'eye-liner. Elle ressemblait à une petite chose fragile avec sa taille fine et son mètre 60.  
Le plus étonnant, c'est que cette petite chose fragile et mignonne comme tout avait du répondant et pas qu'un peu... Mais d'un autre côté elle semblait inoffensive... Elle était encore dans ses pensées et on aurait dit que la terre pourrait s'écrouler et qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.  
Je me rapprochai d'elle et attendis qu'elle me remarque. Lorsque ce fut le cas, son regard avait changé... Elle semblait sûre d'elle.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » Elle semblait sereine.  
« Cela dépend. » Lui répondis-je me rapprochant d'elle avec un petit sourire.  
Je me fustigeai immédiatement songeant à mes frères. Ils pensaient que je tenais à elle et pour leur prouver le contraire je ne trouvai rien de mieux que de lui dire des phrases ambiguës.  
_Tant qu'elle n'a pas compris l'insinuation..._

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et me bloquai. Elle me regardait les yeux grands ouverts et ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

* * *

« Cela dépend. »

Je sursautai et levai les yeux vers lui, ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait étonné de sa propre phrase peut-être même plus que moi.  
Il me regardait comme-ci il me suppliait silencieusement de ne pas en tenir compte.

« De quoi ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire amusé.  
Je le vis être surpris avant de me rendre mon sourire.  
« De vous. » Dit-il en rentrant dans mon jeu.  
« Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Chuchotai-je me rapprochant de lui.  
Il sourit et me caressait doucement la joue.  
« Des réponses. »  
Je me mis à rigoler. Je ne lui donnerai pas de réponse.  
« Et si je refuse ? » Demandai-je calmement.  
« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. » Il était sincère.  
« Oh... Vous allez me tuer ? » Demandai-je l'air faussement vexé.  
Il rigola avant de retourner s'assoir tranquillement.  
Il semblait content de son idée et regardait ses frères avec un sourire vraiment sadique.  
« Que vas-tu faire mon frère ? » Demandait l'homme nommé Marcus.  
Il me regardait dans les yeux avant de promener son regard sur moi, m'analysant.

« Félicitations, vous êtes dès à présent mon otage. »


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus petit que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant... 

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Félicitations, vous êtes dès à présent mon otage. »

C'en était trop, j'explosai de rire, après tout il y avait de quoi...  
Au lieu de me taire et de me faire tuer rapidement ou servir de diner, je me retrouve piégée, gardé en otage par un vampire, et pas n'importe quel vampire... Aro Volturi, l'un des frères Volturi.

_Vois le bon côté des choses, ils ne savent pas qui tu es... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'ouvre ma bouche ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas fais oublier ?  
Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je veuille avoir le dernier mot... Quand on se trouve face à un vampire, surtout un vampire aussi puissant...Soit on se bat, chose logique lorsqu'on vient d'une famille de chasseurs, soit on se fait oublier... Mais en aucun cas on flirte avec lui, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

« Jane. » Appelait subitement Aro.  
On attendit même pas deux secondes avant que la femme blonde entre subitement dans la pièce.  
« Oui Maître ? » Demandait-elle de façon un peu trop solennelle à mon goût.  
« Conduis notre invitée dans la chambre et veuille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et je ne veux qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. »

J'allai lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais la femme s'inclinait devant les frères et commençait à partir.  
Je ne bougeai pas, étant un peu perdu. Je tournai la tête vers le dit Aro et remarquai que celui-ci me souriait.  
Il ne parlait pas mais me montrait la sortie d'un signe de main.  
Je le regardai dans les yeux et étrangement j'arrivai à le comprendre.  
Je savais exactement à quoi il pensait et cela sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

« Hors de question. »  
Aro sourit de plus belle tandis que ses frères nous observaient intriguer par notre échange silencieux.  
« Vous y viendrez... » Soufflait-il sûr de lui.  
Je rigolais doucement et me dirigeai vers la sortie leurs tournant le dos.

Jane venait de sortir et l'humaine ne bougeait pas.  
_Si elle ne bouge pas, je l'y entraîne de force... Elle a du courage cette jeune fille mais je la ferais s'agenouiller devant nous.  
Oui ça me plairait de là voire s'incliner devant nous et nous appeler Maîtres..._

* * *

__« Hors de question. »  
Je souris, elle était vraiment étonnante...  
« Vous y viendrez... »  
Elle se mit à rigoler et sortit tranquillement nous tournant royalement le dos.  
Lorsqu'elle fermait la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler tranquillement.  
Mes frères me regardaient et je soupirai de contentement.

« Je la ferais s'agenouiller devant nous. » Leur dis-je simplement.  
Caïus rigolait tranquillement tandis que Marcus me scrutait.

« Nous t'avons présenté des centaines de filles d'origine, de genres différents et c'est une humaine qui te fait tourner la tête... » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
« Elle ne me fait pas tourner la tête. » Répondis-je sans grande conviction.  
Mes frères se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens que je décidai de ne pas voir.  
« Pour toutes les filles que nous t'avons présenté aucune n'ont retenu ton attention, tu t'es contenté de les ignorer ou de les envoyés praire. » Renchérit Caïus.  
« Pourquoi essayer de me convaincre de m'intéresser à elle, ce n'est qu'une humaine sans aucune importance. » Leur dis-je pour couper court à la discussion.

« Bien que l'idée d'avoir une humaine dans la famille m'enchante guère, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur mon frère... Si ton cœur te pousse vers cette fille, ne la laisses surtout pas s'en aller. Après tout cela fait des années qu'aucune fille ne t'a fait de l'effet et qui sait quand ce phénomène se reproduira... » Caïus regardait dans le vide et était calme.

_Cette fille me ferait-elle de l'effet ? Serait-ce possible... Cette jeune femme est humaine et pourtant elle arrive à m'intriguer. Devrais-je apprendre à la connaître et voir si elle pourrait être ma compagne ou devrais-je la tuée et oublier cette histoire ? _

* * *

Je marchai dans les couloirs suivant cette femme qui apparemment se nommait Jane. Je la regardais marché rapidement visiblement énervé de devoir jouer la nounou.  
Cette pensée me fit intérieurement rire... C'était eux qui me gardaient captive et pourtant j'avais l'air moins énervé qu'elle... Pas que j'étais enchantée à l'idée de rester avec eux mais quitte à être un otage je comptais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la fille s'arrêtait près d'une porte.  
Elle l'ouvrit et se décalait.  
« Entre. » Sa voix était froide.  
Je rentrai dans la pièce et me permis un sourire.

La pièce était grande, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin de couleur rouge vermillon ainsi qu'une sorte de grande armoire. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint de couleur rouge et noir.  
Cette pièce me faisait penser à une chambre du 19e siècle.  
Je me tournai vers la blonde qui attendait patiemment.

« Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »  
Vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, elle voulait que je lui réponde non, malheureusement pour elle, il y a une chose dont j'avais besoin.  
« J'aurais besoin de quelque chose. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire innocent.  
Elle me lançait un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos.  
« De quoi avez-vous besoin. »  
Je lui souris doucement.  
« De réponses. »  
Elle semblait étonnée avant de reprendre un visage neutre.  
J'allai m'assoir sur le lit et me mis à la regarder.

« Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis toujours en vie, après j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est une compagne pour un vampire. Après j'aimerais également savoir pourquoi Caïus est toujours énervé et si c'est juste une impression ou si Aro est réellement con... »

Elle semblait vraiment étonnée, voire même intriguée. Elle se rapprochait de moi et alla s'assoir à mes côtés.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours vivante. » Me dit-elle sincèrement.  
« Vous étiez censé être le repas de mon père, Maître Aro. » Se reprit-elle immédiatement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'une compagne ? » Lui demandai-je.  
Elle eut un air étrange, comme-ci je venais de lui dire que j'étais la reine d'Angleterre.  
« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? » Elle était anxieuse.  
« Lorsque j'écoutais leurs pensées, Marcus s'est demandé si je pouvais être la compagne d'Aro. Donc je vous le demande, qu'est-ce qu'une compagne pour un vampire ? »  
Elle hésitait quelques secondes avant de me répondre tremblante.  
« Son âme sœur. »

Je me bloquai quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. J'étais prise d'un fou rire comme rarement j'en avais eu. Même Jane souriait, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher.  
« C'est ridicule ! » Réussi-je à dire entre deux rires.

Cette fois-ci, Jane se mit à rigoler avec moi. C'était vraiment ridicule, comment pouvait-il réellement penser que je pouvais être l'âme sœur d'un roi Volturi, surtout lorsqu'on sait qui étaient mes parents...  
Je réussis à me calmer un peu, tout comme Jane qui avait la chance de ne pas avoir à reprendre son souffle.  
« Si Marcus le pense, alors ça doit être le cas... Il ne s'est jamais trompé sur ces choses-là. » Dit-elle sérieusement.  
Je commençais par sourire avant que toutes les deux nous soyons prises d'un fou rire encore plus fort que le premier.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bu ? » Demandai-je tout en rigolant.  
« Eh bien, les touristes. » Dit-elle avant de se bloquer.  
Elle me regardait mal-à-l'aise, elle devait penser que je serais outré ou effrayé mais je continuai à rigoler.  
« C'est le danger avec les touristes... On ne sait pas où ils ont trainé... » Dis-je en rigolant toujours.  
Jane sourit doucement, elle semblait rassurée.  
« Sa compagne... » Soupirai-je tout en souriant.  
Nous reprenions, enfin je reprenais mon souffle pendant de longues minutes. En fait, Jane n'était pas si effrayante que ça.

Durant de longues heures nous parlâmes. Jane m'expliquait qui était réellement les Volturi, me parlait de Démitri, de son jumeau Alec, également d'elle et un peu de Félix.  
Par la suite elle me parlait des rois. Elle m'expliquait leur vie, leurs dons et qui ils étaient dans la vie de tous les jours.  
« Alors Aro est toujours comme ça ? » Demandai-je incrédule.  
Elle me sourit gentiment.  
« C'est quelqu'un de bien, quand on le connaît un peu... »  
« Tu l'aimes beaucoup. »  
Elle me regardait et me souris. Je savais ce qu'il était pour elle et Alec.

Elle l'aimait beaucoup, c'était indéniable mais elle avait également beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, lui parlait...

En faîte ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient tous deux cachés derrières une carapace. Jane se cachait derrière l'image d'une fille sans cœur et sadique et Aro derrière celle d'un homme qui passe son temps à sourire et rire.  
En réalité, ils avaient chacun comme un poids sur la conscience, une peur de s'ouvrir aux autres qui les forçait à se protéger de cette manière.

Par la suite Jane me menait à la salle de bain. Oui j'appris qu'il y avait également une salle de bain attenante à la chambre.  
_Quelle horreur d'être gardée en otage... _Me dis-je ironiquement.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, j'eus un hochet de surprise.  
Je n'avais jamais vu une salle de bain aussi grande. Elle faisait la taille de la chambre et il y avait au centre une sorte de sauna.  
La salle de bain disposait également d'une grande baignoire de marbre noir.  
Je me bloquais subitement.  
« Que ce passe t-il ? » Jane avait senti mon hésitation.  
« Et bien comment ce fait-il que... » Commençais-je.  
Jane m'intima de continuer d'un signe de tête.  
« Je...Je suis censé être un otage, comment ce fait-il que... Je ne sais pas, je ne devrai pas être mise dans un cachot ou une connerie du genre... »  
_Oui parce que les cachots n'existent plus depuis longtemps... _

« Honnêtement, je pensais que tu y serais envoyé... Mais il faut croire que tu lui as fait de l'effet... » Me dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.  
_Finalement ils ont un cachot...  
_« Tout ce qui est présent dans la chambre et dans cette pièce est à ta disposition... »  
Elle semblait réfléchir comme-ci elle voulait me dire quelque chose d'important mais hésitait.  
« Mais... » Dis-je sentant l'angoisse pointer le bout de son nez.  
Elle restait muette quelques secondes me regardant.  
« Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver. » Dit-elle avec tout de même un immense sourire sadique.  
Je hochai la tête.  
« Tu vois la porte là-bas ? » Dit-elle me montrant une porte en bois au fond de la salle.  
« Je la vois. » Murmurais-je tremblant un peu.  
« Eh bien... C'est la chambre d'Aro... ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

Chapitre 4 :

« C'est la chambre d'Aro. »

…_  
_« Tu vas bien ? »  
_…  
_« Hey l'humaine... »  
_…  
_« On l'a perdu. »  
_…  
_« Aro va me tuer. »  
Je retournai doucement jusqu'à la chambre sans lancer ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Jane.  
« Où tu vas ? »

Je sortis de la chambre doucement, sans répondre à Jane.  
Je me dirigeai vers la salle où j'étais plus tôt. Étrangement, je retrouvai le chemin sans même réfléchir, alors que cette demeure était un vrai labyrinthe.  
J'ouvris la porte de la salle sans même prendre la peine de toquer après tout ils devaient avoir sentis mon odeur.  
J'entendais Jane derrière moi qui me parlait, essayait de me dissuader d'entrer mais je ne l'écoutais pas.  
Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle il eut un grand silence.  
Marcus et Caïus étaient dans leurs fauteuils tandis qu'Aro était debout face à un autre vampire qui lui était à genoux devant lui.  
Il y avait d'autres vampires, certains étaient là lors de mon arrivée. Tous me regardaient étonnés devant un Aro qui était bloqué.  
« Que... » Commençait-il.  
« Chut. » Le coupais-je doucement restant totalement calme.

Tous étaient choqués par mon attitude, surtout par le manque de réaction du roi en fait.  
Il me regardait intrigué mais ne bougeait pas.  
Je m'avançai vers lui, passant de ce fait devant le vampire qui était apeuré.  
« Pitié aidez-moi. » Me dit celui-ci attrapant au passage un pan de mon jean.  
Je continuai à avancer sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.  
« Ne cherchez pas vous êtes condamné. » Lui dis-je calmement sans lâcher Aro des yeux.

Aro parut quelque peu surpris et se permit même un petit sourire.  
Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui souris de manière... Sadique.  
« Il faut qu'on parle, et tout de suite. »  
Il me regardait indécis mais hochait tout de même la tête.  
Il lançait un regard rapide vers Demetri et Alec et hochait la tête tout en me conduisant jusque-là sortie.

_Il accepte comme ça... Je lui dis de rappliquer et il vient... Qu'il est con. En fait ce n'est pas si mal d'être otage avec eux... Si ça continue je vais finir par m'y habituer.  
_Nous avançâmes dans les couloirs, Aro avait une main sur ma hanche et me conduisait jusque-là chambre qu'ils avaient mis à ma disposition.  
_C'est étrange mais j'aime bien ce contact. Bon je ne suis pas totalement rassurée mais je pourrais également m'y faire..._  
Il ouvrit la porte et m'intimait de rentrer.  
Il rentrait à ma suite et refermait la porte derrière lui.  
« Je vous écoute. »  
Il me regardait calmement, s'en était presque gênant... Je venais d'aller le chercher en pleine réunion, je l'y avais faits sortir sans lui montrer la moindre marque de respect et lui... Il restait stoïque, ne disait rien et attendait patiemment.  
_Un vrai petit chien... _  
« Pourquoi votre chambre est-elle attenante à cette chambre-ci ? »  
J'étais un peu anxieuse, je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Jane. Je le vis sourire et eut immédiatement envie de la frapper.  
_Mauvaise idée, je risquerais de me casser la main...  
_« Pour vous surveiller. »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ça semblait tellement évident pour lui.  
« Vous vous ennuyiez tellement que vous vous reconvertissez en baby-sitter ? » Lui dis-je taquine.  
Il se rapprochait de moi jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer ses yeux, ils était magnifique...  
« Que regardez-vous ? » Murmurait-il se rapprochant encore.  
« Vos yeux. » Lui dis-je sincèrement.  
Son sourire s'agrandit encore. C'était un sourire sincère, pas un sourire sadique mais un sourire sympathique.  
« Ça vous va bien. » Dis-je tout en allant m'assoir sur le lit.  
Il semblait surpris mais continuait de sourire.  
« De sourire. » Finissais-je souriante.  
« Évitez de le crier sur les toits, je suis censé être effrayant. » Dit-il avec un sourire aussi sadique que ceux de Jane.  
« Oh mais vous passez pour un sadique... Suivre une humaine parce qu'elle vous le demande et cela sans s'agenouiller devant vous ou vous montrer la moindre politesse. » Dis-je ironiquement

On restait quelques minutes sans parler, on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux si je puis dire.  
« Bon que faisons-nous ? On continue à se regarder dans les yeux où vous m'expliquez pourquoi votre frère pense que je suis votre compagne ? » Murmurai-je avec un grand sourire innocent.  
Son sourire disparût presque immédiatement, il me regardait dans les yeux paraissant surpris.  
« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »  
Sa voix était devenue plus dure, plus froide ce qui me surprit un peu.  
Il ne bougeait pas et continuait à m'observer.  
« Qui vous a parlé de ça ? »  
Je rigolai doucement, il semblait être perdu entre la colère et la peur.  
« Je vous ai posé une question. »  
« Moi aussi. » Lui dis-je neutre.  
Avant même que je puisse réagir, j'étais plaqué sur le lit avec Aro au-dessus de moi.  
Malgré son corps froid, je ressentais une chaleur se répandre dans mon bas-ventre.  
J'essayai de garder un rythme cardiaque stable mais le voir au-dessus de moi n'aidez pas beaucoup...  
Je devais bien avouer que cet Aro était vraiment pas mal, il avait une peau pâle tout simplement parfaite, des yeux rouges magnifiques et tout simplement un charisme et un charme fou.  
_Hors de question de lui dire... Je suis son otage tout de même. Et merde j'espère que je n'ai pas le syndrome de Stockholm...  
_  
Voilà que je recommençais à être perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais un homme séduisant avec moi dans un lit et je réfléchissais.J'étais vraiment tordu...  
En parlant du vampire, il me regardait étrangement, il me fixait plutôt et lui aussi semblait être perdu.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Je sursautai, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.  
« Que... »  
Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre.  
« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu... »  
Il semblait soucieux ce qui n'était pas bon pour moi, après tout il avait rencontré mes parents et ça ne c'était pas passé très bien...  
_Oh non c'est ma mère que tu as rencontrée, c'est vrai que je lui ressemble beaucoup... D'ailleurs il paraît que tu la trouvais très belle enfin avant qu'elle blesse ton frère l'humiliant publiquement d'ailleurs, depuis ce jour il fait toujours la gueule..._

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répétait-il de plus en plus impatient.  
C'était étrange mais j'avais envie de lui dire la vérité seulement j'avais peur. Oui j'étais morte de peur, ce qui était le plus étrange c'était que je n'avais pas peur de lui ou des autres Volturi, non j'avais peur de sa réaction comme-ci j'avais peur de le décevoir.

_Arêtes tes conneries, c'est un salopard de vampire et t'en a rien à foutre de lui...  
_« Je ne me répéterais pas. Qui es-tu ? »  
Son regard avait changé, il semblait presque furieux et son ton me donnait la chair de poule. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le tutoiement.  
Il se relevait et s'avançait vers la porte.  
« Comme tu veux... Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant de m'avoir répondu. »  
Dit-il résigné avant de sortir calmement sans me lancer ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard. Je me levai, décidé à sortir de cette chambre mais dés que j'ouvris la porte, je me bloquais surprise.  
Devant la porte se trouvait deux des gardes Volturi. Ils étaient là, plantés debout à me regarder amusés.  
« Dites-moi que c'est une blague... »  
Ils rigolèrent doucement, en réalité ils se moquaient de moi...  
En temps normal j'aurais été énervée mais là à voir ces vampires s'amuser... La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était sourire à mon tour.  
« Tu es assignées à résidence. » Murmurait l'un des deux en souriant.  
Je voulus le regarder dans les yeux mais son regard me mettait mal à l'aise.  
« Pauvre petite humaine... »  
Je tournai les yeux vers le deuxième. Il semblait blasé et me fit immédiatement penser à Jane. Je restais quelques secondes dans mes pensées à les regarder avant de sourire.  
« Demetri et Alec. » Dis-je souriante.  
Ils se regardèrent étonnés avant de reportés leur attention sur moi.  
« Jane est plutôt bavarde... » Dis-je lentement avec un grand sourire. 

* * *

Je retournai dans la salle et envoyai Demetri et Alec se poster devant la chambre.  
J'allai m'assoir dans mon fauteuil sous le regard de mes frères.  
Ne voulant pas engager de conversation, je scrutai la pièce qui était maintenant vide.  
Mes frères et moi-même étions seuls, j'étais donc presque sûr qu'ils allaient me questionner.  
« Tu as raison, cette fille ne te fait pas tourner la tête. »  
Je tournai les yeux vers Caïus qui regardait dans le vide avec un petit sourire.  
Je savais que j'allais finir par discuter avec eux, après tout la chambre de cette fille était insonorisée tout comme chacune des chambres en fait.  
« Elle refuse de dire qui elle est. »  
J'entendis Marcus rigoler doucement.  
« Elle est intelligente... Tant que l'on se pose des questions sur elle on ne la tuera pas. »  
Caïus se mit à rigoler à son tour.  
« Ce n'est pas bête... »  
Je soupirai et fermai les yeux m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil.  
« Elle m'épuise. »  
Même les yeux fermés je savais que mes frères m'observaient attendant la suite.  
« Je suis sur le l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... »  
_C'est idiot, tu ne l'as jamais vu avant, c'est une française et tu n'es pas allé en France depuis une vingtaine d'années, cette fille est trop jeune. »_  
« J'ai eu la même impression... »  
Je tournai les yeux vers Caïus qui semblait fulminer à nouveau.

« Que ce passe t-il mon frère ? » Demandai-je.  
« J'ai eu cette impression, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre où je l'ai déjà vu. »  
On regardait Caïus qui était très énervé.  
« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire compagne. Elle me rappelle Viviane » soufflait-il simplement.

Je fus surpris de l'entendre parler d'elle, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.  
Viviane était une chasseuse de vampires, en réalité c'était son idiot de mari qui était chasseur. Viviane était un hybride, un mélange d'humain et de fée, nous ne savions même pas qu'il existait de tels hybrides avant qu'elle essaie de nous tuer. Nous ne connaissions et encore maintenant presque rien sur elle, nous ne savons même pas si d'autres hybrides existent et cela malgré nos recherches.  
Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, l'humaine ressemblait à Viviane.

« Tu penses que cette humaine... » Demandait Marcus.  
« Sommes-nous seulement sûr qu'elle est humaine. »  
On restait de longues minutes sans parler. Après tout, elle avait réussi à contrer nos dons et avait même réussi à entendre notre « discussion ».  
« Mais qui est-elle ? »

* * *

« Encore gagné ! »  
Jane rigolait doucement tandis que Demetri, Félix et Alec se regardaient déprimés.  
« Encore ? » Demetri était épuisé.  
« Allez... On ne va pas la laisser gagné quand même. »  
On se regardait avec Jane et on rigolait. Depuis maintenant près d'une heure je les battais au Poker.  
Tout avait commencé par une discussion avec Alec et Demetri devant la chambre. Après une vingtaine de minutes ils me proposèrent un Poker que j'acceptai de suite.  
En allant chercher les jetons on croisait Jane et Félix qui étaient aller voir les maîtres.  
« Tu n'es pas assignée à ta chambre toi ? »  
On se lançait un regard avec Demetri et Alec.  
« A merde, j'avais complètement oublié... » Dis-je.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Murmurait Alec.  
Ils étaient super anxieux, en même temps les rois devaient nous entendre et donc savoir qu'ils m'avaient laissé sortir.  
« J'ai une idée. Je retourne à la chambre et vous me rejoignez avec le nécessaire pour faire un Poker. »  
« Bonne idée. » Approuvait Demetri.

« Poker ? »  
Jane soulevait un sourcil en nous observant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :  
**

C'est comme ça que nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans ma « chambre » et faisions un Poker tout en discutant.  
« Alors comment tu t'appelles ? »  
Je regardais Alec qui me scrutait intrigué.  
En fait ils me regardaient tous et attendaient ma réponse.  
« Méluzine. » Répondis-je simplement tout en misant.  
« Méluzine...ça vient d'où ? » Demandait Jane perdue dans ses pensées.  
« C'est le prénom d'une fée. »  
On se tournait tous vers la porte où se trouvaient les rois.

« En réalité dans le mythe la fée s'appelle Mélusine avec un « s ». Elle est issue des contes populaires et chevaleresques du moyen Âge. Très ancienne, elle est pour les mythologues la « Mater Lucina» romaine qui présidait aux naissances, ou une divinité celte, protectrice de la Font-de-Sé (fontaine de la soif). Pour les Grecs, il s'agit de la Lyké... Elle aurait une queue de serpent et des ailes de chauve-souris... »  
On regardait Marcus avec intérêt.  
_Comment il sait tout ça le mec ?  
_« Alors tout va bien. »  
Je levai les yeux vers Aro. Il avait les mains jointes et la tête penchée avec un immense sourire.  
« Apparemment notre hôte n'a pas de queue de serpent ni d'ailes. » Finit-il.  
Je voyais les gardes Volturi être très mal à l'aise. Ils ne bougeaient pas, regardaient leurs Maîtres. »

Il suffit d'un regard de la part de Caïus pour qu'ils se lèvent tous et sortent en un claquement de doigts.  
J'étais toujours assise et me retrouvais face aux trois frères qui avaient fermé la porte pour que notre discussion ne soit pas entendue par les curieux.  
Caïus semblait furieux ce qui me fit comprendre qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Marcus vint s'assoir en face de moi et me regardait comme un adulte regarderait un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Quant à Aro, il restait en retrait sans pour autant enlever le sourire qui envahissait son visage.  
« Oui ? » Dis-je de manière innocente.  
Si Caïus aurait pût me tuer d'un regard je serais déjà morte mais heureusement pour moi ce n'était pas possible.  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
Je rigolais doucement, apparemment Caïus se posait des questions.  
« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »  
Je vis les trois hommes se bloquer. Ils se regardaient étrangement ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir.  
« Par où commencer... » Murmurait Aro joignant ses mains et penchant légèrement sa tête.  
« Qui es-tu ? » Aro semblait me supplier du regard.

_Ma mère était Viviane, celle qui vous attaquait, et oui je suis un hybride...C'est pour cette raison que je connaissais votre existence et franchement je pensais que vous saviez qui j'étais et que c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez fait venir.  
_  
Je continuai à les regarder et ils semblaient très énervés par mon silence... Enfin sauf Marcus qui lui ressemblait et bien... à Marcus.  
« Bien. »  
Je regardai Aro qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne souriait plus et regardait dans le vide en ayant l'air... Déçu.  
« Bon et si on parlait sérieusement... »  
Ils se tournèrent vers moi et attendaient la suite.  
« Marcus. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis la compagne de votre frère ? » Lui demandai-je gentiment.  
Marcus me sourit doucement tandis qu'il était toujours assis en face de moi.  
« J'ai le don de voir les liens qui unissent les gens si je puis dire et un lien très fort vous unit à Aro. »  
« On ne se connait même pas et je doute que l'on ait au moins un point commun... » Raillais-je.  
Il allait répondre mais Aro s'avançait vers nous et nous regardait avec un sourire sadique.  
« N'oubliez pas que je suis là. »  
Je rigolai doucement et lui montrait l'une des chaises d'un signe de main.  
« Alors joignez-vous à nous. »  
Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'assit sans me lâcher des yeux.  
« Venez vous assoir aussi, vous n'allez pas rester debout. »  
Je regardai Caïus me scruter longuement avant d'aller s'assoir résigner.  
Je tournai les yeux vers Aro et me bloquai.  
Il me regardait toujours avec un sourire vraiment étrange. C'était un prédateur devant son repas, mais d'un autre côté il y avait comme de la gentillesse dans ses yeux.  
« Maintenant dites-nous qui vous êtes. »  
Marcus restait souriant, presque amicalement.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais... Après tout, il paraît que je suis la compagne d'Aro donc ils ne vont pas me lâcher. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas très envie de mourir... Et merde pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ma vie a-t-elle suivit tous ces chemins, chemins qui m'ont mené tout droit jusqu'aux Volturi ? C'est fou quand même... Si ma mère n'avait pas rencontré mon père, si elle n'avait pas attaqué Caïus, si ma sœur et moi n'étions pas nés... Toutes ces successions d'événements improbables qui nous ont conduits oû nous en sommes.  
C'est vrai combien de chances avais-je de me retrouver dans cette pièce avec les rois Volturi, étais-ce dû au hasard où étais-ce décidé par le destin ? Peut-être que tout était écrit, comme un immense roman dont les écrits se produisent peu importe nos décisions, un destin funeste et indéniable. _

« Je suis un hybride. »  
Le visage de Caïus s'assombrit de nouveau.  
« Oh... » Soufflait Marcus doucement.  
« Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? »  
Je lançais un regard vers Aro. Il regardait dans le vide et semblait réellement perdu.  
« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. » Murmurait Caïus.  
Aro s'approchait de moi et me tendit sa main afin de m'aider à me lever.  
« Che lei tristezza*, elle semble avoir tellement de capacités... »  
Il me caressait doucement la joue du bout des doigts.  
Il était proche de moi et continuait lentement à se rapprocher de moi. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et honnêtement, il commençait à me faire peur.

_C'est vrai en temps normal est-ce que j'aurais laissé un homme m'approcher de la sorte, surtout un vampire... Si je n'avais pas entendu parler de ce lien, est-ce que j'aurais agi différemment avec lui et avec les gardes Volturi ? Après tout, nous sommes ennemis, pourquoi je fais ça, je suis retenue en otage et je fais un Poker avec mes tortionnaires... En fait Morgane à raison, je suis peut-être folle. Morgane... Elle a sans aucun doute remarqué mon absence, ou peut-être pas... Après tout je ne suis arrivé que depuis quelques heures. Maintenant que j'y pense, je commence à être vraiment fatigué... La connaissant, dès qu'elle comprendra oû je suis elle va rappliquer et faire un scandale. Et merde, je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle arrive, ça risque de très mal finir. Connaissant Morgane il vaut mieux pas qu'elle croise Caïus où ça va finir en carnage. J'imagine bien, tous les deux sur les nerfs en train de s'insulter publiquement n'espérant qu'une chose, tuer l'autre._

« Cela vous fait rire ? »  
Je regardais Caïus et me mis à rigoler. C'était plus fort que moi, l'imaginer face à ma sœur était réellement drôle.  
« J'imagine ce qui se passera lorsque vous rencontrerez ma sœur. » Dis-je souriante.  
« Votre sœur ? » Aro semblait tendu.  
« Combien êtes-vous ? » Hurlait presque Caïus en se levant.  
« Je n'en sais rien... Moi et ma sœur sommes là en vacances. En fait j'avais complètement oublié que les vampires étaient toujours présents à Voltera. Après, mis à part moi, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami je ne sais pas combien on est. »  
Ils semblaient étonnés, après tout je restais complètement calme.  
« Donc... » Aro semblait chercher ses mots.  
« Tu es venues en vacances ? » Il semblait être abasourdi.  
« C'est ça. » Souris-je.  
Il me scrutait quelques secondes avant de sortir doucement de la chambre.  
Je voyais du coin de l'oeil Marcus et Caïus se regarder choqués.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

* * *

« Donc... Tu es venues en vacances ? »  
« C'est ça. » Répondit-elle en souriant.  
Je sortis doucement de la pièce sans aucun mot complètement abasourdi.

Je marchais dans un des couloirs me dirigeant vers la salle des trônes.  
« Va a rendermi pazzo*... » Soufflais-je à moi-même.  
Je rentrai dans la salle qui était fort heureusement vide. Par automatisme j'allais m'assoir sur le siège du milieu et soufflais doucement tout en fermant les yeux.  
Je ne les gardais que quelques secondes fermés mais lorsque je les rouvris, Caïus et Marcus étaient là, assis sur leurs fauteuils respectifs.  
« Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer. » Dis-je simplement.  
Je ne relevai même pas les yeux vers mes deux acolytes sachant pertinemment la tête qu'ils faisaient, après tout c'était presque un aveu.  
« Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous d'elle ? »  
Je me tournai vers Caïus qui arborait un sourire sadique. Si je ne le connaissais pas autant j'aurais été surpris par sa réaction. Mais après toutes ces années passées à ses côtès je commençais à le comprendre... Il voulait se servir d'elle comme appât, la garder attendant que les autres hybrides arrivent et finalement la tuer avec les siens.  
Tournant rapidement les yeux vers Marcus je vis son petit sourire, signe qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.  
« Di acordo* » Murmurais-je.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi... » Caïus me scrutait.  
« C'est une humaine, elle n'a aucune importance. » Tranchais-je.

* * *

Les rois étaient toujours assis sans bruit à patienter.  
Aro soufflait attirant l'attention des deux autres rois.

« Il faut que je reste loin d'elle. » Dit-il sûr de lui.  
« Cela ma semble ingénieux si nous décidons de la tuer. » Susurrait Caïus.  
« Les Volturi n'offrent pas de secondes chances. » Murmurait Aro pour lui-même.  
« Cela étant, le lien qui vous unit est très puissant... Je crains qu'elle ne devienne ta compagne. »  
Caïus et Aro s'étaient retournés vers Marcus qui regardait dans le vide.  
« Que dois-je faire ? » Demandait Aro.  
« Peut-être qu'en restant éloigné d'elle tu finiras par l'oublier... Qui sait, si tu ne la vois plus jusque sa mort votre lien n'augmentera peut-être pas. » Proposait Caïus.  
« Buona idea.* Je dois faire en sorte de ne plus la voire. Je vais rester le plus éloigné possible d'elle. » Dit Aro rassuré.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Demetri qui rentrait en trombe dans la pièce.  
Il s'inclina devant eux montrant de ce fait tout son respect.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'emportait Caïus.  
« C'est Méluzine... Nous avons toqué plusieurs fois à sa porte mais nous n'avons obtenu aucune réponse... » Dit d'une traite Demetri qui était mal-à-l'aise.  
« Pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert la porte ? » Demandait sèchement Caïus de plus en plus impatient.  
« Et si elle était dans son bain ? »  
« Et bien attendez... » Soufflais Aro.  
« Bien Maître. Mais... S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? » Demandait-il hésitant.  
Caïus allait parler mais se stoppait en remarquant que Aro avait disparu, se dirigeant prestement vers la chambre de Méluzine.  
« Je crains que nous l'ayons perdu. » Murmurait Caïus s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.  
« Je ne voulais pas lui dire, pas maintenant... Mais cette femme est sa compagne. » Dit Marcus.  
« De mieux en mieux... » _  
_

* * *

_Je prépare la suite en essayant de poster bientôt... Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas l'italien donc les traductions seront sans doute erronés._

**Che lei tristezza**_* = Qu'elle tristesse.  
_**Va a rendermi pazzo**_*= Elle va me rendre fou.  
_**Buona idea**_*= Bonne idée. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le prochain chapitre qui est plus court que les autres, aucune inspiration ^^**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Caïus et Marcus restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.  
« Interdiction de sortir d'ici. » Lançait Caïus avant de sortir.  
Marcus lui s'arrêtait quelques secondes, me regardait de façon presque bienveillante et me sourit.  
« Reposez-vous un peu, vous semblez exténué. »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il sortit.

_Il a raison, je suis super-fatigué... Mais avant je vais aller prendre un bon bain.  
_Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'armoire.  
_Ne sois pas folle tu es leur otage, manquerait plus qu'il t'ait offert des vêtements._  
Riant de moi-même j'ouvris l'armoire et me bloquais.  
L'armoire était remplie de vêtements de styles différents, il y avait de tout. Il y avait des jeans simples ainsi que des robes de couturier. Le plus impressionnant, c'était les chaussures. Il devait en avoir une trentaine de paires si ce n'est plus.  
_Oh mon Dieu, Aro est fou... _  
J'allais me sauver en courant lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
« Entrez... » Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
La femme qui avait fait la visite rentra dans la chambre. Elle me cherchait rapidement des yeux avant de me voir. J'étais toujours debout devant l'armoire, sans voix.  
« Je vois que vous avez trouvé l'armoire. » Sourit-elle.  
« Où suis-je tombé... » Dis-je pour moi-même.  
J'entendis la femme rigoler, elle se plaçait à mes côtés et regarda à l'intérieur de l'armoire.  
« Tu as été gâtée dis donc... » Raillait-elle.  
« Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, tu as tapés dans l'œil de Maître Aro. »  
Je me tournait vers elle avec l'intention de l'insulter mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

_Achevés moi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Aro ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Dieu ?! Il m'offre une chambre, un dressing... C'est quoi la suite, il va m'offrir une voiture où me demander en mariage ?!_

« Tu as faits ton choix ? »  
Je me tournais vers la femme qui attendait patiemment ma réponse.  
« Dis-moi que ces habits ne sont pas pour moi. » La suppliais-je.  
Elle se remit à rigoler et fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas mais qui me fis beaucoup de bien psychologiquement parlant, elle me prit dans ses bras.  
« Aro a fait venir ces vêtements spécialement pour toi. »  
J'avais envie de pleurer tellement j'étais perdue et la femme semblait l'avoir remarqué car elle resserra son emprise.  
« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demandait-elle.  
« Je crois que je vais aller prendre un long bain. » Soufflais-je épuisé mentalement

* * *

J'étais donc dans la baignoire, me reposant dans l'eau chaude pendant que la femme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom fouillait dans l'armoire, préparant ma tenue sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.  
Je soupirais et glissais doucement mes doigts sur la mousse qui recouvrait l'eau. J'entendais des bruits venant dans la chambre mais n'y prêtais plus attention fermant les yeux.  
Je soupirais de contentement, dans le bain il y avait des sels à la fleur d'oranger et à la lavande. L'odeur était relaxante et mes muscles semblaient se détendre.  
« Je t'ai posé ta tenue sur le lit, je te laisse. Profite bien. »  
« Hum, hum... » Soufflais-je.  
J'entendis la porte se fermer mais n'ouvris pas les yeux profitant de l'instant.  
Je commençais à m'endormir, je sentais que si je ne bougeais pas j'allais m'endormir pour la nuit.  
Je me laissais donc glisser au fond de la baignoire, gardant les yeux fermés appréciant le contact de l'eau sur mon visage. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, nullement dérangé par l'eau. Je regardais les déviances engendrées par l'eau lorsque je bougeais mes doigts.  
Je restais une bonne dizaine de minutes sous l'eau sans respirer. C'était une sorte de don que j'avais depuis l'enfance, en fait je respiré seulement j'arrivais à le faire sous l'eau. L'eau avait toujours été mon alliée, elle m'avait toujours protégée.  
Lorsque j'étais à son contact je me sentais protégée...  
Je souris doucement me sentant bien.  
Au travers de l'eau j'entendis comme du bruit mais ne bougeais pas discutant calmement avec mon amie.  
Je sentis une prise sur mon bras et mon buste fut tiré hors de l'eau.  
J'allais crier contre l'abruti qui m'avait dérangé et en plus fait un mal de chien mais me bloquait devant un Aro qui remettait mes cheveux en place.  
« Que faites-vous ?! » Il semblait effrayé.  
« Je prends un bain. » Lui dis-je perdue.  
Il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle et caressait mon visage tristement.  
« Pourquoi vouloir mettre fin à vos jours ? » Il semblait désemparé.  
Je me bloquais, il pensait que je voulais mettre fin à mes jours.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je ne tolérerais pas que vous vous fassiez du mal. » Sa voix s'était assombrie.  
« Je... Enfin je veux dire, je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer... »  
Il se bloquait de longues minutes, réfléchissant.  
« Alors...Pourquoi êtes-vous restés sous l'eau ? » Il semblait perdu.  
« J'aime être sous l'eau, c'est compliqué mais je me suis toujours sentis à ma place au contact de l'eau... » Commençais-je tout en caressant l'eau du bout des doigts.  
« J'arrive à respirer sous l'eau et lorsque je suis énervé, il m'arrive de la contrôler... »  
Je relevai les yeux vers Aro tandis que celui-ci me scrutait intrigué.

Je vis son regard descendre rapidement sur ma poitrine avant qu'il se reprenne rapidement et se lève.  
« Je vous ramène un peignoir. » Dit-il simplement.  
Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce comme-si le diable était à ses trousses.  
« Et bien fais cela... » Soupirais-je lasse.  
Je touchais l'eau devenue froide du bout des doigts et rigolais doucement en constatent que malgré le temps passé sous l'eau, mes doigts n'étaient pas fripés.  
J'allais replonger dans l'eau mais Aro réapparut avec un peignoir noir dans les bras.  
Sans un mot il me le tendit et se retournait, me laissant l'enfiler.  
Lorsque j'eus fini il se tournait vers moi et s'approchait.  
« Laissez-moi vous aider. »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais debout dans la baignoire et c'est vrai que vu la hauteur de la baignoire j'allais avoir du mal à sortir.  
Il se rapprochait encore jusqu'à être au bord de la baignoire et me tendit ses bras.  
Bizarrement je n'hésitais pas et mis mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il passait l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux.  
Il me porta telle une princesse jusque-là chambre et me posait sur le lit.  
« Je vous laisse vous habiller. » Dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Je soupirais amusé, Aro Volturi était mal à l'aise devant une simple humaine. Bon il est vrai que ce peignoir avait un décolleté plongeant.  
Je m'allongeais rapidement sur le lit. J'étais tellement bien allongé que je songeais quelques secondes à m'endormir, mais la curiosité l'emportant, je m'assis sur le lit et observais la tenue que la femme m'avait préparée.  
Il y avait une robe noire qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, elle était en satin avec un décolleté plongeant sans être vulgaire. A croire qu'ils adoraient les décolletés plongeant dans le coin.  
Une fois habillé je me plaçais face à un miroir. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé spécialement jolie mais rien qu'avec cette robe je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Je retournais m'assoir sur le lit lorsque quelqu'un toquait à la porte.  
Je souris sachant que c'était Aro.  
« Entrez. » Dis-je avec un petit rire.  
Il pénétrait dans la pièce et gardait une certaine distance avec moi.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »  
Il semblait se poser sincèrement la question ce qui amplifiait mon envie de rire.  
« C'est rare qu'un preneur d'otages se montre aussi galant. » Dis-je en souriant.  
Pour toute réponse il se rapprochait de moi, me tendit sa main afin de m'aider à me lever et me fit tourner sur moi-même.  
Je le laissais faire réprimant mon envie de lui demander pourquoi il me faisait faire ça.  
« Magnifico* »  
Je me tournais vers lui et remarquais que ses yeux avaient changé de couleurs. Il étaient entièrement noirs.  
« Euh...Merci. » Murmurais-je mal à l'aise.  
Il passait doucement ses doigts sur mon bras avant de se diriger vers l'armoire et d'en extirper une paire de chaussures.  
C'étaient des escarpins vernis noirs tout simplement magnifiques. Je m'assis sur le lit et les mis m'étonnant en me rendant compte qu'ils m'allaient parfaitement.  
Je relevais les yeux vers Aro qui me scrutait toujours et baissait rapidement les yeux sous son regard.  
« Comment saviez-vous ma pointure ? »  
Je relevais de nouveau les yeux vers lui et encrais mon regard dans le sien. Il arborait un sourire sadique, même si plus le temps passait plus je me demandais si ce sourire n'était pas son sourire habituel.  
« Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tous mes secrets... » Soufflait-il doucement.  
Il se rapprochait encore de moi et s'accroupit de manière à être face à moi.  
Il m'embrassait le front doucement avant de caresser ma joue avec un sourire triste.  
« Je pourrais vous faire mienne, ici et maintenant... »

***Magnifico*=** Magnifique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désole je sais que j'ai pris un peu beaucoup de retard mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment...  
Guest: Merci beaucoup pour le message :)**

Chapitre 7 :

« Je pourrais vous faire mienne, ici et maintenant... »  
Je regardais Aro dans les yeux et fus surprise de constater que cette idée loin de me repousser était plutôt attrayante.

_Calme-toi, il ne faut pas que ton cœur s'emballe... N'oublie pas qu'il entend les battements de ton cœur donc reste calme.  
Mais pourquoi me dit-il ça tout d'un coup ?! Surtout pourquoi cette formulation ? Voulait-il dire par là qu'il pourrait car il est bien plus puissant que moi ou à t'il essayé de me faire comprendre une quelconque possibilité d'acte sexuel entre nous, ce qui serait étrange étant donné que son frère pense que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. A moins que son frère ait raison et qu'il s'intéresse réellement à moi, mais dans ce cas comment devrais-je réagir ? Je veux dire, je suis son ennemie et dès qu'il saura qui je suis il essayera de me tuer sans se poser la moindre question.  
Et comment devrais-je réagir ? C'est vrai qu'attend il de moi ? Que je lui montre de l'intérêt ou qu'au contraire je lui montre de la peur et par ce fait qu'il a la contrôle sur moi... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cet idiot dise des phrases qui peuvent être mal comprises ?! A croire qu'il le fait exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise, peut-être qu'il le fait réellement exprès...  
Et voilà que maintenant il me regarde...Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment je dois réagir, oh mon Dieu je déteste quand je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... » Dis-je anxieuse.  
Il eut un petit sourire mais il semblait déçu par ma réponse.  
Il se levait et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. A ce moment-là j'avais tellement envie de le rattraper mais j'avais peur.  
« Attendez ! »  
Il s'arrêtait et me regardait étonne.  
Il me regardait attendant que je continue mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_Pourquoi lui ai-je dis d'attendre ? C'est vrai qu'est-ce que j'attends vraiment de lui ?  
_« Restez. » Dis-je doucement.  
En une fraction de seconde, Aro était agenouillé devant moi et me regardait à la fois bienveillant et inquiet.  
Je soupirais doucement et regardais un point dans le vide.  
« Je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais pas quoi penser. »  
Aro mit mon visage en coupe m'intimant de le regarder.  
J'attendis quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Je regardais ses prunelles rouges ne remarquant pas qu'il me prenait les mains.  
Je voyais ses yeux se contracter doucement montrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion.  
« Je ne vois rien... » soufflait-il semblant presque énervé.  
« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je perdue.  
Il s'éloignait d'un coup et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

* * *

_Je ne voyais rien, j'avais pris sa main mais n'avais rien vu. C'était prévisible, après tout elle avait contré le don de Jane, malgré tout je n'aimais pas cette constatation. J'aimais avoir le contrôle et voir les pensées même les plus intimes des gens, ça me permet un certain contrôle sur eux. Oui le contrôle... J'adorais ça, j'inspirais la peur et ça me plaisait. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur à elle, pour la première fois depuis le début de mon existence que je voulais prendre soin de quelqu'un. C'était ça l'amour ? Ce sentiment frustrant qui nous donne l'impression de perdre tout ce pouvoir et ce contrôle que j'ai construit au cours de mes décennies d'existence._

J'étais sortis de la chambre laissant la jeune humaine seule. J'avais été obligé de sortir, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais savoir que je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à ses pensées me mettait dans une rage folle.  
_Oublie là quelque temps, penses à autre chose. _  
Je marchais dans les couloirs ressentant une grande soif.  
_Elle doit commencer à avoir faim elle aussi, je vais lui faire monter de la nourriture...  
_Au lieu d'aller rejoindre mes frères, j'allais dans ma chambre prendre une bonne douche, histoire de me changer les idées.  
Une fois dans celle-ci, mon regard tombait presque directement sur mon lit.  
Oui malgré le fait que je ne dormais pas, j'avais un lit.  
Cela me servait quand je faisais venir une femme et étrangement depuis que j'avais vu cette humaine, je ne voulais voir qu'elle dans ce lit.  
J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et appelé Demetri lui demandant d'apporter de la nourriture humaine à Méluzine.  
Dès que ce fut fait je me déshabillais et me rendis sous la douche.  
Sous l'eau je continuais à penser à elle, elle avait de grandes capacités qui étrangement me faisaient penser à Viviane.  
Je n'étais pas dupe, son odeur me faisait également penser à elle. Elle était de sa famille ça ne faisait aucun doute mais je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler à mes frères.  
Lorsque nous étions tous les deux j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle m'en parle, mais apparemment elle ne semblait pas prête à le faire. Et puis il fallait se préparer à la visite de sa sœur qui d'après l'expression de Méluzine risquait d'être mouvementée.  
Je ne restais pas longtemps dans la douche préférant aller rejoindre mes frères. Je retournais donc jusque-là pièce doucement.

* * *

« Mais quelle conne ! » Hurlais-je au milieu d'une rue piétonne m'attirant des regards étonnés.  
Méluzine n'était toujours pas rentré à l'hôtel chose habituelle, elle pouvait rester des heures à visiter d'immondes ruines. J'avais donc décidé de faire le tour de Volterra essayant de retrouver ma charmante petite sœur.  
J'avais marché très longtemps cherchant la moindre trace de ma petite Méluzine. Chose plutôt facile, elle avait tendance à attirer l'attention peu importe où elle allait. Contrairement à moi elle avait tendance à très bien s'entendre avec les gens et attirer de la sympathie tandis que moi j'avais l'habitude d'entrainer des bagarres et autres amabilités.  
Je continuais à avancer dans la ville sans réelles idées du lieu de destination.  
J'arrivais à une grande place avec un clocher et m'assis près d'une fontaine.  
_J'en ai marre de chercher, je vais utiliser l'un de mes putains de dons et je vais ramener cette petite peste.  
_Je fermais les yeux et appelais télépathiquement ma sœur. Oui c'était l'un de mes dons, j'arrivais à communiquer par la pensée avec qui je voulais, à condition d'avoir crée une sorte de lien avec cette personne. Les liens télépathiques étaient encore plus puissants avec les membres de ma famille.  
J'étais passablement énervé, j'en avais marre de toujours extirper ma sœur dont ne sait où.  
En tout cas je savais qu'elle serait sans aucun doute près d'un plan d'eau. Elle avait toujours eu un lien particulier avec l'eau et cela depuis son jeune âge.  
Une fois lorsqu'elle eut six ans, elle se mit à contrôler l'eau et y extirpa un enfant qui était en train de se noyer. Ça aurait pu être un but noble si seulement une trentaine de villageois ne l'avaient pas vu... Suite à cette scène ils se mirent à la craindre, les autres enfants s'enfuyaient en courant à sa vue, tous sauf un. Gabriel, son meilleur ami. L'enfant qui était en train de se noyer, on apprit par la suite qu'il était également un hybride...  
Je soupirais et prit la décision d'appeler ma sœur.

« _Méluzine ! »  
« Morgane ? Où es-tu ? »  
« Sur la place, celle avec le clocher. Et toi où es-tu ? »  
« Juste à côté... Avec les Volturi. »  
« Très drôle. Non, sérieusement où es-tu ? »  
« Là, je suis dans une chambre mise à ma disposition par Aro Volturi. »  
« Et merde tu es sérieuses. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu comptais les tuer je serais venue avec toi... » _

* * *

J'étais assise sur le lit lorsque je ressentis une légère douleur à la tête, signe que Morgane cherchait à communiquer avec moi.  
Après quelques amabilités je lui expliquais la situation et avait beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de ne pas rappliquer en courant. Elle était en colère, par contre eux mais contre moi pour mettre soit disant rapprocher de Aro.

« _Alors je te laisse une journée et tu t'amouraches d'un salopard de vampire ! »  
« Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Arêtes de te faire des films... »  
« Dis-moi une seule fois où tu as laissé un homme te voir dans ton bain sans que l'eau l'attaque et lui arrache les yeux ?! »  
« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois tu n'es pas juste là ! »  
« Et veux-tu que je te rappelle ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'un homme a essayé de t'embrasser ? »  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il l'a fait dans une piscine... » _

Nous avions continué à discuter de longues minutes avant que je coupe court à la discussion en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.  
Nous avions décidé de laisser passer la nuit, après tout je ne risquais rien, et de reprendre notre discussion le lendemain.  
Je me levai et allais rejoindre la porte.  
Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte je sursautais en voyant Demetri avec une boîte à pizza dans les bras.

« Room-service. » Sourit-il me tendant la boîte.  
Je lui souris et prit la boîte. Je me décalais par la suite l'invitant à rentrer.  
« Maître Aro risque de ne pas apprécier. » Dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.  
« Idiot. » Répondis-je en rigolant.  
Il pénétrait dans la pièce et je fermais la porte.  
Je m'assis sur le lit et ouvris la boîte, il y avait une grande pizza au fromage.  
« Je ne sais pas si ça te convient... Il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu aimes pour les prochains repas. »  
Je souris doucement et le regardais dans les yeux.  
« C'est parfait, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas rester longtemps... »  
Il ouvrit de gros yeux, comme si je lui avais annoncé une catastrophe. En un claquement de doigts il était accroupi devant moi et me scrutait apeuré.  
« Pitié ne fait pas ça, je ferais ce que tu veux mais ne te sauves pas. »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler devant sa réaction, je ne comptais pas m'enfuir mais les Rois n'allais pas tarder à comprendre qui j'étais réellement et ils allaient me tuer.

« Tout ? » Lui dis-je avec une lueur de défi.  
« Oui, tout. » Répondit-il sûr de lui.  
« Très bien... Je veux aller dehors. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désole je me suis rendu compte que mes chapitres étaient de plus en plus petits, le prochain serra plus long. Merci à lucy-volturi pour l'italien ;) **

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Très bien...Je veux aller dehors. »

Cette fille semblait sérieuse. Apparemment elle voulait ma mort à croire qu'elle me détestait vraiment.  
Elle me scrutait avec un sourire sadique, elle était loin d'être idiote, elle savait que les Rois n'accepteraient pas.  
« Maître Aro... » Commençais-je.  
« Je me charge de lui. » Dit-elle souriante.  
Je me bloquais et la regardais.  
« Comment ? » Demandais-je soudainement très intrigué.  
Elle rigolait doucement en regardant dans le vide, elle avait a priori pensé à tout ce qui me donnait des sueurs froides.  
« Si vous vous chargez de lui, pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? »  
Elle recommençait à rigoler, j'étais de plus en plus perdu, que voulez-telle à la fin.  
« Si par je ne sais quelle magie Aro venait à accepter, il ne me laissera pas sortir seule. Donc je te demande si tu accepterais de m'accompagner dehors si les rois venaient à accepter. »  
Je souris doucement. Cette fille était complètement tarée.  
« Alors tu me demandes ma permission dans le cas hypothétique où les rois accepteraient de te laisser sortir du Palazzo pour aller déambuler dans Voltera, sans même savoir si je serais choisi comme garde... »

« Oui c'est ça. » Sourit-elle.

Je me levais en soupirant, cette humaine était de loin la fille possédant le plus piètre instinct de survie que je n'avais jamais vu. Le plus étrange était sans doute le fait qu'elle était toujours vivante et cela après avoir insulté les Rois et en particulier Aro, dérangé un jugement sans le moindre remords et ne montrant pas la moindre once de respect envers les Maîtres.  
Bon le fait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement humaine devait surement y être pour beaucoup mais en temps normal Maître Aro aurait anéanti la menace, en aucun cas il ne lui aurait offert l'hospitalité.  
Bien que pour une humaine elle ne nous étaient pas insupportable, elle était même plutôt attrayante, nous n'arrivions (l'ensemble de la garde) pas à comprendre pourquoi Maître Aro agissait comme ça avec cette humaine.  
Le premier étonnement fut de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas tuer, par la suite ce fut de savoir qu'elle logerait dans une chambre à l'étage et non dans un cachot comme cela aurait dû être le cas.  
Le plus impressionnant fut la façon dont elle rentra dans la salle des trônes sans aucune invitation et fit sortir Aro avec une seule phrase.  
« Alors Demetri ? »  
Je relevais les yeux vers elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui continuait à me sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour devant son sourire innocent et enfantin.  
« Et bien, si les Rois donnent leur accord, j'accepterais de t'accompagner où tu voudras et cela sans aucune plainte ni protestation de ma part. » Promis-je avec un air faussement solennel.  
La jeune humaine rigolait doucement et se levait.  
« Je compte sur vous pour tenir votre engagement. » Dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence.  
Pour toute réponse et essayant de contrôler mon rire, je m'approchais d'elle et lui fis un baisemain.  
Nous continuons à rigoler tranquillement quelques secondes.

« Quel engagement ? ».  
Nous cessâmes de rigoler immédiatement et je me tournais vers Maître Aro qui était à l'entrée de la pièce.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Maître Aro arborait un grand sourire, mais dans ses yeux qu'il avait ancrés aux miens, je pouvais voir une immense fureur.  
« J'ai passé une sorte de marché avec lui. »  
Je me suis tourné vers elle avec un regard qui voulait dire « Pitié tais-toi. », regard qu'elle ne semblait pas voir étant donné qu'elle continuait à sourire de manière espiègle.  
« Voyez-vous ça... » Commençait Maître Aro apparemment très remonté.  
« Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » Finit-il se rapprochant de moi.  
« Demetri pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls s'il te plait ? »  
Je me tournais vers l'humaine qui scrutait Aro. Finalement elle semblait avoir compris que Maître Aro n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée de m'avoir trouvé seul avec elle dans sa chambre...  
Je relevais les yeux vers Maître Aro qui me scrutait rapidement avant de hocher la tête et de reporter son attention sur l'humaine. 

* * *

Je regardais Demetri sortir sous le regard courroucé de Aro. Celui-ci me lançait un regard froid et allait se placer près de la fenêtre.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Aro et de rigoler attirant son attention.  
« Seriez-vous jaloux par hasard ? » Rigolais-je.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de voir sa réaction qu'il était juste devant moi l'air vraiment contrarié.  
Enfin contrarié... J'étais morte de peur, il semblait vouloir me tuer.  
« Pourrais-je savoir pour qu'elle raison étiez-vous seule avec un homme ? »  
Il parlait doucement en articulant chacun de ses mots.  
« Depuis quand est-ce interdit ? » Demandais-je avec défi.  
Il grogna doucement et se rapprochait encore de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien sauf à son corps qui était maintenant collé au mien. Le fait de l'avoir contre moi de cette manière me donnait l'impression que j'étais une petite chose fragile et qu'il aurait put faire de moi ce qu'il veux.  
Il semblait avoir ressenti mon désarroi car il se collait encore plus à moi et se mit à embrasser ma gorge doucement du bout des lèvres.  
« Vous êtes à moi. » Susurrait-il contre ma gorge.  
Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et ses lèvres exercer une pression plus franche.  
Sans réfléchir je plaçais mes mains sur son torse l'éloignant de moi.  
Il souriait apparemment fier de son petit effet. Il me collait à nouveau à lui, j'essayais de l'en empêcher sans grande conviction mais il était vraiment plus fort que moi.

« Alors, dites-moi... Que faisait Demetri avec vous ? » Susurrait-il dans mon cou.  
Je relevais la tête, histoire de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Je lui ai dit que j'allais vous demander l'autorisation de sortir visiter Voltera... Et je lui ai demandé qu'il vienne avec moi au cas où vous accepteriez. » lui soufflais-je en frôlant ses lèvres des miennes.  
Je le sentis immédiatement se détendre bien qu'il semblait encore un peu tendu.  
« Comment saviez-vous que je dirai oui ? »  
Je rigolais doucement et me blotti contre lui.  
« Alors vous êtes d'accord ? » Murmurais-je doucement.  
Il resserrait son emprise et grogna de mécontentement.  
« Pourquoi lui ? » Demandait-il simplement.  
« Pour vous rassurer. » Souris-je.  
Il se décalait et me scrutait intrigué.  
« Si c'est Demetri qui m'accompagne, je n'aurais aucune chance de me sauver... » Murmurais-je doucement en me blottissant dans ses bras.  
Je l'entendis rigoler, un rire amusé et sincère.  
« Vous ne vous enfuirez pas, même si vous essayez je vous ramènerai moi-même. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et de vouloir vérifier ses dires.  
Je le vis sourire doucement et caresser affectueusement ma joue.  
« Maintenant vous allez vouloir le faire pour regarder ma réaction... »

_Plutôt futé pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées... Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je me blottis dans ses bras comme une gamine. Je ne dois pas oublier qui il est. Il est peut-être beau, avec un sourire tout simplement exquis et tout bonnement un air attachant il reste quand même très dangereux. C'est Aro Volturi, un homme qui aime part dessus tout le pouvoir et qui est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Lorsqu'il saurra qui je suis il me considérera soit comme une menace, soit comme un jouet. Un jouet qui affichera tel un trophée au sein de sa garde... _

« A quoi songez-vous ? » Demandait-il soudainement anxieux.  
Je lui souris doucement, me disant qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui car de toute façon j'allais repartir avec Morgane.  
« Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. »  
Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais me fit un baisemain avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
« Reposez-vous mia dolce*...Par contre évitez de sortir de votre chambre ce soir, nous avons une invitée qui n'est pas au courant de votre présence.» Dit-il affectueusement.  
Après un hochement de tête de ma part, il sortit de la pièce me laissant seule avec mes songes.

Je retournai m'assoir et mangeais la pizza qui maintenant était tiède bien qu'elle restât délicieuse._  
Une invitée ? Qui ça peut bien être ? Et pourquoi ne dois-je pas sortir ? Bon c'est vrai que je suis censé être retenu contre mon gré et être un otage... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je suis retenue contre mon gré, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici... Bon d'accord, j'aime bien être ici il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, de toute façon personne n'entend mes pensées. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'Aro attend de moi, c'est vrai qu'attend-il vraiment de moi et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il toujours pas tué ?_

J'avais fini de manger depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque quelqu'un toquait à la porte.  
« Et bien pour une humaine on dirait que j'ai la cote... »  
Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je fus surprise de voir un vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. _Sans doute la fameuse invitée...  
_Derrière elle se trouver deux vampires qui m'étaient également inconnus.  
« Alors c'est toi la fameuse humaine. » Sourit la femme.  
Bien qu'elle essayât de paraître sympathique, elle ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance, comme si elle n'était pas franche.  
« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Sulpicia. » 

* * *

*Mia dolce= ma douce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mis alors je le remets,  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 9 : **

Je regardais cette humaine me scruter étrangement. Apparemment elle n'avait aucune idée de qui je pouvais bien être. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mon cher mari s'était trouvé une petite humaine en guise d'amusement et lui dire qu'il était marié n'allait sans doute pas l'aider à faire son petit numéro avec elle. Je lui souriais mais au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie, la tuer immédiatement faisant taire de ce fait les nombreuses rumeurs qui commençaient à se propager au sein des clans vampires.

_Comment peuvent-ils imaginer une seule seconde que cette espèce de garce pourrait être la compagne de mon mari ?_

Elle semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se décaler me laissant entrer dans la pièce.  
J'y pénétrais la tête haute, elle avait peut-être l'attention de mon mari mais j'avais le pouvoir.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit et me regardait avec un petit sourire.  
« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » Lui demandais-je d'une voix mielleuse.  
Cette petite humaine continuait à me regarder attentivement avant de hocher négativement la tête.  
Je m'assis à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle semblait se braquer légèrement.  
« Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Murmurais-je levant mes mains devant moi.  
« C'est vous la fameuse invitée ? » Demandait-elle.  
Je la regardais en souriant. Ce petit bout de femme avait du cran je devais bien l'avouer et une odeur délicieuse.  
« Oui c'est moi... En réalité j'habite ici mais j'étais en voyage. »

* * *

« Oui c'est moi...En réalité j'habite ici mais j'étais en voyage. »  
Je regardais cette femme. Elle souriait mais son sourire loin de me rassurer, me mettait mal-à-l'aise. C'était un sourire sadique, pas comme ceux d'Aro ou de Jane... Non, c'était un sourire de salope, celui d'une femme qui prépare un mauvais coup dont je semblais être le point central.  
Bien que je n'étais pas rassurée, je décidais de faire bonne figure en paraissant gentille et courtoise.

« Vraiment ? » Dis-je faisant semblant d'être intéressée.  
« Oui, je connais cet endroit comme-ci je l'avais construit. » Dit-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu.  
« Faites-vous partit de la garde ? »  
Elle rigolait comme-ci c'était la question la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.  
« Je suis la femme de l'un des rois. »  
Si j'étais seule j'aurais faits un bond tellement j'étais surprise mais cette garce ne scrutait, notant intérieurement toutes mes réactions. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui des trois rois seraient assez con pour avoir une telle femme. Je restais tout de même tranquillement assise à sourire comme-ci je venais d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.  
« Vraiment ? Lequel ? »  
Je rigolais intérieurement me disant que j'aurais dû faire du théâtre bien que mes réactions doivent être un peu trop exagérées.  
Les siennes n'étaient pas mal non plus, elle se mit à sourire en jouant la midinette.  
« Je suis la femme d'Aro. »

* * *

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, Sulpicia devait être là depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure et toujours aucune nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester cette femme.

_Pourquoi l'ai-je épousé ?! Ah oui, pour faire bonne figure auprès de la population vampire... Mais qui a bien pu inventer des lois aussi stupides ?! Ah oui, c'est moi..._

Et maintenant elle était en colère, tout ça parce que... C'est vrai, pourquoi était-elle en colère ?  
Je me tournais vers mes frères qui semblaient calmes et posés. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais les envier... Même Caïus semblait serein, il regardait la salle tranquillement comme si cela était une distraction des plus attrayantes.  
_Pourquoi pas ?  
_Je me mis à regarder la salle à mon tour. Nous étions chacun sur notre siège respectif et aucun garde n'était là, ce qui aurait été dommage car j'aurais bien demandé à Jane de torturer l'un des gardes histoire de me distraire.

« Tu sembles anxieux mon frère. »  
Je me tournais doucement vers Caïus qui me regardait songeur.  
« Et toi tu sembles bien trop calme. Je pensais que la ponctualité faisait partie de tes maîtres mots. » Lui répondis-je lasse.  
« Il sera vengé lorsque tu lui arracheras la tête. » Soufflait doucement Marcus.

_Lui arracher la tête ? Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?_

« Car c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire... N'est-ce pas mon frère ? »Finit-il.  
« Grand Dieu non. »  
Je vis du coin de l'œil l'expression de Caïus changé, il semblait déconcerté.  
« Pourquoi la tuer ? » Demandais-je sous leurs regards ahuris.  
« Je pensais que tu choisirais l'humaine. » Dit Caïus comme-ci c'était évident.  
« Quel est donc le rapport ? »  
Je regardais mes frères qui se lançaient des regards hésitant à prendre la parole.  
« A ton avis, pourquoi a telle écourtée son séjour ? »  
Caïus attendait et semblait attendre patiemment ma réponse.  
« Les rumeurs, mon frère. »  
Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux ayant peur de comprendre.  
« Quelles rumeurs ? » Demandais-je à nouveau anxieux.

Caïus me scrutait quelques secondes avant de regarder dans le vide.  
« Une rumeur a été colportée au sein des clans comme quoi tu aurais trouvé ta compagne et que celle-ci serait humaine. On dit même que tu ne comptes pas la transformer mais que malgré tout... Elle pourrait prendre la place de ta femme. »  
A la fin de sa tirade, il relevait enfin les yeux vers moi.  
« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? » Fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.  
« Tu l'aurais tué... Pour faire taire les rumeurs. » Soufflait Marcus.

_Il n'a pas tort. Me connaissant, je n'aurais pas hésité et aurais vidé cette fille de son sang. Mais même si ça aurait été le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Si j'ai envie de tuer cette fille, je la tuerais et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.  
Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà tué ? C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui concrètement m'en empêche... Pourquoi cette fille me semble importante ? Ce sont ses pouvoirs, non en temps normal j'aurais exterminé cette fille et cela sans la moindre once de remords et de compassion. Alors pourquoi ?  
Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que j'agis étrangement avec elle ? Lorsque je me retrouve seul avec elle je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la prendre dans mes bras, j'ai cette envie de la faire mienne qui surplombe toutes les autres._

« Mon frère ? »  
Je sortis de mes pensées et me mis à regarder Marcus ignorant de ce fait la question, si c'en est une, de Caïus.  
« Serait-ce possible mon frère ? »  
Rien qu'en regardant son visage je connaissais la réponse, cette humaine était bel et bien ma compagne.  
« Comment ?...Depuis quand... » Commençais-je perdu.  
« Depuis le premier jour. » Admit-il tristement.

Je ressentais tellement d'émotions à la fois. De la colère envers mes frères de me l'avoir caché, de la haine envers ma femme qui allait sans doute essayer de faire du mal à Méluzine, de la rancœur envers la personne qui avait colporté la rumeur et de la tristesse parce que au fond de moi j'avais peur, peur qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas et tente de fuir en permanence.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Marcus inquiet.  
« Je l'ignore mon frère. » Répondis-je simplement

« Que vas-tu faire ? »  
Je souris doucement. Caïus posait toujours des questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse.  
« Je l'ignore. Soit je la tue, soit je la fais mienne. »  
J'étais en pleine guerre intérieure, je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre et cela m'ennuyait fortement, après tout j'étais Aro Volturi et je me retrouvais complètement désorienté à cause d'une humaine.  
« Elle est de la famille à Viviane. » Dis-je simplement.  
Mes deux frères se tournèrent vers moi choquer.

« C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? » Se renfrognait Caïus.  
« Non, mais je le sais, je le sens... Il faudrait la tuer, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable. »  
« Il le faudrait... » Je regardais Marcus qui souriait doucement.  
« Cette décision t'appartient mon frère. » Finit-il sans ôter son sourire de son visage.

« Après tout... L'avoir dans nos rangs pourrait augmenter la force des Volturi. » Soupirait Caïus qui essayait de garder l'esprit ouvert.

* * *

« Je suis la femme d'Aro. »  
Mon sourire se crispait tandis qu'elle semblait jubiler intérieurement.  
« La femme d'Aro ? »  
J'essayais de rester calme et sereine mais je sentais la colère monter en moi. Ce qui m'énervait le plus c'était le fait que je n'avais pas à être énervé.  
Après tout Aro ne représentait rien pour moi alors je n'avais aucune raison d'être remontée.  
« J'ignorais qu'il avait une femme... Mais comment faites-vous, il est insupportable ! » Je la vis être étonnée avant qu'elle ait un rire.  
« Qui crois-tu duper ? »  
Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle me scrutait avec des yeux furieux et un sourire sadique.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte avec moi, je ne la connaissais pas et elle me détestait.  
Je scrutais cette espèce de pétasse avant d'exploser de rire de manière incontrôlée.

_Je suis trop bête, comment j'ai faits pour ne pas comprendre ?!_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » Elle serrait les dents.  
« Vous n'auriez pas parlé à Marcus par hasard ? »  
Je la vis me regarder intriguée.  
_Non elle ne lui a pas parlé...  
_« Tu penses que je suis la compagne d'Aro. »  
Elle me lançait un regard méchant.  
« Bien sur que non ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine. »  
Elle m'avait parlé méchamment mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâches moi immédiatement ! »  
Je me décalais d'elle sans cesser de sourire.  
« Désole mais ça fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça... »  
« Quoi ?! »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire davantage devant son air ahuri. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

« Depuis que je suis là on me répète qu'Aro est mon âme-sœur, que je suis sa compagne. Mais je ne le connais même pas, comment peuvent-ils croire que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre nous n'avons rien au commun... Je ne sais rien de lui, et il ne sait rien de moi... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un sadique qui adore manipuler les gens à sa guise, pas que ça me dérange non... Seulement je n'arrive pas à le cerner et ça c'est quelque chose que je déteste ! J'aimerais comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois ce qui trotte dans sa tête... En fait je suis complètement perdue je ne sais pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire, je ne sais pas comment agir et ce que je dois faire. »  
Dis-je sans lâcher la fenêtre des yeux.

« Nous pourrons toujours arranger ça. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est court mais le prochain est plus long. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**lamiss141: La voilà n'hésites pas à me donner tes impressions...;)**

Chapitre 10 :

« Nous pourrons toujours arranger ça. »  
Je me retournais vers Aro qui était devant la porte à nous écouter tranquillement.  
Je vis Sulpicia se tendre légèrement et émettre un grognement qui n'avait rien de sympathique.  
Aro quand à lui restait en retrait à me sourire affectueusement ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à sa femme.  
Je me mis à scruter les deux quelques secondes avant de faire ce que je faisais le mieux... Fuir.  
« Bon, je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous. Je vais faire un tour. » Soufflais-je avant de me diriger vers la porte.  
Une fois arrivé à celle-ci je fus arrêtée par une main qui cramponnait mon bras.  
Je me tournais vers la personne qui me maintenait et me retrouvais face à Aro.  
Il semblait anxieux mais essayait de rien laisser transparaître.  
« Où comptez-vous aller ? » Sa voix était tendu et sa prise s'intensifiait me causant une douleur dans le bras.  
Il semblait sentir ma douleur si bien qu'il lâchait mon bras et semblait me supplier du regard de le pardonner.

Je ne comprenais pas ce brusque changement de comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Il semblait tellement doux, tellement protecteur et quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, il n'y avait plus rien de sadique et de manipulateur, seulement de la tendresse.  
« Je ne sais pas encore, je vais aller me balader dans le bâtiment, visiter un peu. » Lui dis-je mal à l'aise devant son comportement quelque peu... Flippant.  
Il ne dit rien et se contentait d'esquisser un hochement.  
Après un petit sourire tendu, je me sauvais de la pièce plus que je ne sortis.

Je marchais vers la salle où se trouvaient les trônes ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, après tout je ne connaissais pas le reste du bâtiment et n'avais aucune envie de me perdre au milieu de vampires affamés.  
Une fois devant la porte je toquais doucement me prenant une envie soudaine d'être respectueuse. En réalité, la réaction d'Aro m'avait complètement retourné, cet homme était une véritable énigme et comme il ne m'aiderait pas à le comprendre je m'étais dit de manière presque inconsciente qu'aller voir ses frères m'aiderait à en savoir plus sur lui.  
Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Demetri et Félix qui me souriait sympathiquement.  
Je rentrai dans la pièce et me dirigeais vers les rois après avoir faits un clin d'œil aguicheur à Demetri qui rigolait doucement.  
Caïus et Marcus étaient tout d'eux assis sur leurs trônes et semblait s'ennuyer fermement.  
Cependant lorsqu'ils relevèrent leurs yeux vers moi, j'y décelais une pointe de curiosité.  
_Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à m'ennuyer...  
_« Que voulez-vous ? » Demandait Caïus avec son timbre froid habituel.

Je soupirais doucement et le regardais dans les yeux.  
« Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai eu l'idée de vous emprunter quelques-uns de vos gardes. » Soufflais-je tranquillement.  
Je vis les rois se regarder intrigués, même Caïus ne prit pas la peine de me crier dessus à cause de mon insolence.  
« Et que voulez-vous à nos gardes ? » Demandait-il comme anxieux.  
« Je pensais remettre une raclée aux garçons au Poker. »  
Lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase, j'entendis Jane rigoler doucement tandis que les trois garçons grognaient de mécontentement.  
Je vis les rois faire signe à quelqu'un derrière moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, Demetri était à mes côtés regardant ses rois avec attention.  
Un sourire passait sur le visage de Caïus, sourire qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.  
_Aro n'est pas le seule à être étrange aujourd'hui...  
_« Alors comme ça notre invitée vous a battu au Poker ? »

Marcus d'un habituel si réservé me souriait presque paternellement.  
_Trois sur trois... Ils débloquent vraiment, il doit se passer quelque chose._

« En réalité Maître, elles nous ont battus de peu... » Répondit Demetri presque ironiquement.  
Dès qu'il eut dit sa phrase, moi et Jane nous lançâmes un regard lourd de sens avant de rigoler.  
« Elles nous ont explosés tu veux dires. » Grommelait Alec.  
Je me mis à regarder ce mignon petit Demetri dans les yeux en souriant.  
« Tu as gagné, j'avoue vous nous avez mis une raclée. » Concédait Demetri.  
« Voyez-vous, les gardes n'auront pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce avant deux bonnes heures... » Commençait gentiment Marcus.  
« Vous pourrez toujours le faire après mais en attendant pourquoi n'allez-vous pas rejoindre Aro ? » Finit-il.  
Lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à Aro, tout le monde s'était retourné et attendait ma réponse ou du moins une quelconque réaction de ma part.  
« Oh, il est avec Sulpicia. » Dis-je simplement.  
Je sentis Demetri se tendre et commencer à faire un pas vers moi avant de se raviser.  
« Il est avec Sulpicia ?! » Demandait froidement Caïus.  
_Sa y et il est de retour, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps...  
_« C'est exact. » Souris-je.

Il y avait un grand silence dans la salle et tous me scrutaient pour voir je ne sais quoi, ce qui commençait à m'agacer.  
« Lui avez-vous parlé ? » Me demandait Marcus qui semblait plus tendu qu'un string.  
« En effet. » Dis-je amusée.  
J'étais amusée parce que ma réponse ne semblait pas leurs convenir, il semblait attendre que je continue, que je leur explique ce qui s'était passé.  
« Et ? » Tentait Caïus.  
« Et ? » Repris-je faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
« Parfois j'ai très envie de vous tuer. » Soupirait-il de manière sincère.  
« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous aime. » Lui dis-je tout sourire.  
Il me sourit affectueusement, je l'aimais bien au moins il était le seul à se montrer plus ou moins sincère avec moi.  
« Je vous propose quelque chose, je réponds à vos questions si vous répondez aux miennes. »  
Il se redressait dans son siège et eut un sourire espiègle.  
« Alors jouons. » sourit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, déjà parce que je l'appréciais de plus en plus et également parce qu'il me rappelait ma charmante grande sœur qui j'en étais sûr, n'allait pas tarder à arriver et tout saccager.  
_Ils n'auront plus le temps de s'ennuyer les petits vieux.  
_« Je vous laisse commencer. » Me dit-il sympathiquement.  
Le reste de la salle était silencieux. Tout le monde nous observait afin de voire ce qui allait se passer.  
« Alors... Comment ce fait-il que des rumeurs se sont répandues disant que je suis la compagne d'Aro ? »  
Il eût l'air légèrement étonné avant de reprendre un visage neutre, nous étions en pleine bataille. Nous restions le plus neutre possible, paraissant détachés. J'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur afin d'avoir l'air réellement sereine bien qu'au fond de moi j'étais totalement tétanisé.  
« Et bien... » Commençait-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait laissé passer l'information qui s'est répandue telle une trainée de poudre au sein du monde vampirique. » Finit-il toujours aussi souriant bien que je sente la colère monter en lui doucement, il ne devait pas apprécier le fait que l'un de ses baneraies ait laissé sortir l'information.  
« Alors je suis effectivement la compagne d'Aro. » Dis-je pour moi-même ne revenant pas de ce que je venais de dire.  
Un petit rire me sortit de mes songes, Caïus souriait amusé.

Je me repris immédiatement et le regardais dans les yeux, le défiant.  
« Je vous écoute. »  
Il lançait un regard vers son frère et semblait réfléchir.  
« Savez-vous qui est Sulpicia ? »  
« Sa femme. » Dis-je simplement.  
« N'êtes-vous pas jalouse ? » S'étonnait Marcus.  
Je rigolais doucement devant son air ahuri. Évidemment que j'étais jalouse.  
« Aro est bizarre, il est sadique et manipulateur. Il aime le pouvoir ça se voit, il est peu être complètement cinglé mais pas au point d'aimer une telle garce. » Souris-je doucement.  
« Je crois qu'elle est bel et bien jalouse mon frère. » Rigolait Caïus.  
« Seulement lucide... » Dis-je ironiquement en souriant à Caïus.  
« Bien, je n'arrive pas à comprendre on peut avoir plusieurs compagnes ? »  
J'entendis plusieurs rires dans l'assemblée qui c'était considérablement agrandi.

« Non, il n'y en a qu'une. C'est son âme-sœur, la personne qui fait repartir notre cœur mort. Une personne avec qui on est prêt à passer l'éternité et même celle-ci semble bien trop courte. Une personne que l'on comprend et qui nous comprend, qui dès qu'elle pose ses yeux sur nous, nous contrôle et nous rend plus joyeux, plus heureux. La plus belle personne que l'on n'ait jamais vue et que l'on verra durant toute notre éternité, pas seulement la beauté extérieure mais également son âme. Une personne qui remplit le vide qui s'est emparé de nous dès l'instant ou le venin a coulé dans nos veines... »  
Je regardais Marcus qui regardait dans le vide comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Je le sentais tellement triste que ça me donnait envie de pleurer, je sentais mes yeux me piquer et comme une immense brûlure dans la poitrine. Je me tournais vers Caïus et l'interrogé du regard. Celui-ci scrutait Marcus et je vis dans son regard tellement de désespoir et de peine en voyant son frère aussi anéantit que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de me dire que les vampires étaient en réalité bien plus sentimentalistes et émotionnels qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre, voire même plus que les humains. Caïus se tournait vers moi et pour la première fois ne remit pas sa carapace, il semblait blessé intérieurement et j'eus la soudaine envie de les prendre tous les deux dans mes bras.  
Celui-ci me sourit doucement, ce qui me fit comprendre que ce que je pensais était réel, Marcus avait perdu sa compagne, son âme-sœur.  
Je restais sans rien dire et me tournais doucement vers les autres vampires présents. Ils étaient tous dans leurs pensées, regardant dans le vide ou regardant son âme-sœur.

J'eus un hochet de surprise lorsque je vis Alec regarder discrètement Demetri qui lui aussi lui lançait des coups d'œil en essayant de ne pas être repéré.  
Lorsque je me retournais vers les rois, je vis que Marcus regardait aussi les deux gardes avant de reporter à son tour son attention sur moi. Il m'envoyait un sourire amusé.  
Je lui souris essayant de savoir si c'était bien ce que je pensais et le petit hochement de tête qu'il me fit m'aida à comprendre que je ne me trompais pas. Je me retenais de rigoler, ça aurait attiré l'attention mais j'imaginais la tête des femmes lorsqu'elles allaient comprendre que les deux beaux gosse de la garde avaient déjà trouvé leur âme-sœur et que ce n'étaient aucune d'elles.  
« Bon ! » Dis-je retenant leur attention.  
« Pourquoi Aro est-il aussi bizarre aujourd'hui ? »  
« Si seulement ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui... » Sourit Marcus sous le regard amusé de Caïus.  
« Il ne sait pas comme se conduire avec toi, en faîte il... » Commençait Marcus avant de subitement s'arrêter.  
« Il a peur. » Finissais-je pour lui avec un sourire sadique.  
Je les sentais tous les vampires se tendres, sauf les deux rois qui me regardaient vraiment amusés.  
Je déglutis difficilement et leur fis un petit sourire.  
« Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? »


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre... Désole de mettre autant de temps mais entre les problèmes avec internet et le fait que j'étais en vacance (pas internet ^^) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. **

**Chapitre 11 : **

« Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? »  
J'entendis un petit rire derrière moi signe qu'encore une fois je ne m'étais pas trompé et que Aro était bel et bien juste derrière moi.  
« Quelle expression arbore-t-il ? » demandais-je à ses frères avec un petit sourire.  
Marcus souriait tranquillement et Caïus se repositionnait bien dans son fauteuil comme s'il allait m'annoncer une chose solennellement.  
« Je crains que le fait de dire de l'un des rois du monde vampirique qu'il a peur et cela devant presque l'ensemble de ses gardes n'est pas une très bonne idée. »  
J'acquiesçais doucement.  
_C'est vrai ce n'est pas très futé de ma part, j'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre...  
_Je me retournai doucement vers Aro avec une certaine appréhension.  
Il me scrutait intensément mais ne semblait pas énervé, peut-être un peu déçu mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux.  
« Suis-moi. » Dit-il simplement avant de partir calmement.  
Une fois près de la porte je me tournais vers Jane.  
« Adieu. » Murmurais-je ironiquement de façon presque inaudible pour un humain.  
Juste avant de passer la porte je pus voir Jane me faire un magnifique sourire.

Nous marchions dans un couloir, Aro à quelques pas de moi. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, je le trouvais tellement distant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus ou qu'il recommence à être étrange mais là il se contentait de marcher tranquillement ne me présentant aucune attention ce qui je dois l'avouer me causer une lacérante douleur dans la poitrine.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal ? C'est vrai en fait je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre ni à aucun vampire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable ? En fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ennemies ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont sadiques et cruels mais est-ce vraiment leurs fautes ?! Après tout ils ne font que se nourrir, bon c'est vrai que leur nourriture est plutôt utopique mais je n'ai aucun droit de les juger.  
J'ai faits des choses montreuses et pourtant je me permets de les juger. Ma conscience aurait envie de répondre que ce n'était pas ma faute que je ne le voulais pas mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Inconsciemment je voulais ce qui c'est passé, ce sont mes émotions qui ont réagi pour moi certes... Mais c'était quand même moi. _

Je sursautais en sentant quelque chose sur mon bras. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais stoppé mon avancé et qu'Aro était venu se placer à mes côtés.  
Je relevai les yeux vers lui et me bloqué.  
Il m'observait de façon neutre presque froide, comme s'il avait vu toutes les atrocités que j'ai commissent et qu'il m'accusait des yeux.  
Je savais que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir alors je ne comprenais pas son regard. En réalité je le comprenais très bien, je l'avais compris deux jours plus tôt. A cette constatation je me bloquais. Les humains dormaient et depuis deux jours je n'avais pas fermé les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une fois et n'avait avalé qu'un seul repas.  
_Niveau discrétion il va falloir que je m'améliore..._

« Vous savez qui je suis. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
« Je sais que tu connais Viviane. » Dit-il froidement.  
« C'est ma mère. » Soufflais-je doucement.  
J'avais tellement mal au cœur que je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter, malgré tout il continuait de battre et je continuais à regarder ce vampire me scruter avec cet air si énervé et si déçu.

Je le vis serrer sa mâchoire et remarquais que ses yeux étaient maintenant noirs.  
« Elle t'a envoyé nous tuer ? »  
Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, comme si je pouvais le blesser par ma simple parole. Je sentais me jambes flancher, il était sûr de la réponse et quoique j'allais dire il n'allait pas me croire.  
« Tu vas répondre ? »  
Il hurlait presque et je savais qu'il était sur le point de craquer, malgré tout je gardé le silence hurlant intérieurement qu'il avait tort. Je me retournais de sorte à être dos à lui lorsque je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.  
J'entendis le tonnerre se mettre à gronder et une pluie battante commencer à tomber. Je le savais car c'était ma faute, le magnifique soleil qui éclairait Volterra quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé place à une tempête. En fait le temps venait de s'accorder à mon humeur.

Je ressentis tout à coup une immense douleur dans le dos et me rendis compte que je venais d'être plaquée contre un mur et que j'étais maintenant maintenus par le cou par nul autre que Aro.  
Il allait dire quelque chose mais semblait se calmer immédiatement en voyant une larme sur ma joue.  
« Dis-moi la vérité. » Murmurait-il implorant.  
« A quoi ça servirait ? » M'emportais-je sous son regard étonné.  
« Quoi que je dise tu resteras sur ta position parce que tu es persuadé d'avoir raison. Tu as déjà fait ton choix quoi que je dise ou fasse ça ne changera rien alors arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps. »  
Je le regardais maintenant dans les yeux sans ciller. J'avais envie de crier, de pleurer mais j'avais trop de fierté pour lui dire.  
Je sentis sa prise augmenter, il était en train de m'étrangler et cela sans aucun scrupule. Je fermais les yeux et souris, j'étais heureuse parce que je n'aurais pas à choisir, je n'aurais pas à trahir quelqu'un.  
J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser comme-ci il hésitait à me tuer.  
Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, j'entendis Aro rigoler comme-ci il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'avais extrêmement mal à tête et je ressentais comme une brûlure sur mon cou. Mon instinct prit le dessus et avant même d'avoir vérifié où je me trouvais, je plaçais l'une de mes mains sur mon cou à la recherche d'une quelconque marque de morsure.  
« Je ne t'ai pas mordu. »  
Je tournai la tête et tombais immédiatement sur deux yeux rouge vif.  
Je ne répondis pas, observant où j'étais.  
Apparemment je me trouvais dans la chambre qui avait été mise à ma disposition, sur le lit avec Aro qui était assis auprès de moi dans un fauteuil.  
J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais j'avais trop mal à la gorge pour qu'un mot ne puisse sortir.  
« N'essayes pas de parler. »  
Je me tournai à nouveau vers Aro. Il regardait dans le vague et bien qu'il m'avait parlé froidement je sentais qu'il s'en voulait.  
Il relevait à son tour ses yeux vers moi et se mordit doucement les lèvres, on aurait dit un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui ne voulait pas se faire disputer.

_Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui en vouloir avec la bouille qu'il arbore ? Non reprends-toi ma vielle, il t'a étranglé et il a rigolé alors hors de question de laisser passer ça comme ça ! Il est peut-être le roi des vampires mais je ne suis pas un vampire et il n'a aucun droit sur moi et ça il serrait temps qu'il se l'imprime au fin fond de son crâne._

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et voulut caresser ma joue de manière tendre mais dès qu'il approchait sa main je reculais.  
_Que le spectacle commence...  
_Je vis une lueur de tristesse traverser son visage bien qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demandais-je me concentrant sur les battements de mon cœur.  
Lorsque j'eus posé ma question je vis son expression changer. Il parut perdu, curieux et pour finir affolé.  
Il c'était levé comme-ci je lui avais demandé de se mettre à boire du sang d'animaux. C'était tellement drôle que j'eus du mal à garder mon cœur calme et à ne pas sourire.  
« Que voulez-vous dires ? »  
Il me suppliait presque ce qui me fit à la fois intérieurement rire et me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

_Allez je lui ai fais peur je peux arrêter maintenant... Non hors de question que j'arrête c'est bien trop drôle.  
_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Murmurais-je en faisant un léger geste de recul.  
Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, il serait en larmes à mon avis mais j'étais trop remonté contre lui pour m'en soucier.  
« De quoi vous rappelez-vous mon ange ? »  
Sa voix était incroyablement douce et il me regardait avec tendresse.  
Il c'était rapproché de moi mais j'avais immédiatement reculé.  
« Je..Je ne sais pas ? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ?! » A la fin de ma phrase je hurlais presque.  
« Restes là. » Soufflait rapidement Aro avant de disparaître.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis méchante avec lui... Bon ne te déconcentre pas, restes calmes ne perds pas ton sang-froid maintenant qu'il est tombé dans le panneau. _

Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant les rois rentrer dans la salle.  
_N'oublie pas.  
_Je bloquais ma respiration quelques secondes comme-ci j'étais morte de peur et me mis par la suite à respirer doucement mais très rapidement.  
Je contractais tous mes muscles pour faire la pauvre victime complètement perdue et apeurée.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait mon frère ? » Demandait Caïus à Aro.  
Je plissais légèrement les yeux de façon imperceptible pour un humain mais je savais qu'ils le voyaient très bien. Je faisais la fille qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient et pour m'aider je m'amusai à les imaginer parler dans une langue étrangère.  
Je vis Marcus faire un pas vers moi et je fis un bond en arrière. Il s'arrêtait immédiatement et levait les mains devant lui comme pour me montrer qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai faits ? » Soupirait Aro me regardant avec tellement de tristesse que j'avais envie de lui mettre une claque et lui dire de se reprendre.  
_Depuis quand les vampires font-ils du sentimentalisme ?_  
Pour éviter de m'énerver après lui, je me mis à le regarder et faire semblait d'être totalement terrorisé face à lui.  
Je voyais du coin de l'œil Marcus me regarder et lorsque Aro se mit à me regarder à son tour, je baissais les yeux immédiatement.  
« Tu devrais sortir Aro elle a peur de toi mon frère. »

Je gardais les yeux baissés et me mis à me concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur ne les écoutant plus.  
Au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis la porte se fermer. Je relevais les yeux rapidement comme-ci je sursautais, Aro était sorti et Caïus et Marcus me regardaient ne sachant pas comment agir.  
Je m'assis sur le lit et soupirais d'amusement.  
« Marcus, Caïus ne me regardez pas comme ça... »  
Ils semblaient complètements perdus, j'allais leur parler quand Marcus explosait de rire.  
« Vous êtes étonnante ! » Rigolait-il.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.  
« Attendez, vous n'avez pas perdu la mémoire ? » Criait presque Caïus.

Devant son air contrit je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire à nouveau bientôt suivi par Marcus.  
Je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre mon souffle et à me calmer. Lorsque ce fut fait, je remarquais que les deux rois me scrutaient.  
« Pourquoi lui faire croire que vous avez perdu la mémoire ? » Me demandait Marcus apparemment approuvé par Caïus.  
Je les regardais et soupirais comme une enfant qui boude.  
« Aro m'a étranglé. » Dis-je boudeuse.  
Je vis du coin de l'œil que les rois se regardaient indécis.  
« Il m'a étranglé et ça l'a fait rire, je me suis évanouis et comme il a l'air de s'en vouloir j'ai décidé de ne pas le maudire éternellement et de passer l'éponge... Après lui avoir donné une petite leçon évidemment. » Repris-je.  
« Tu peux compter sur moi. » Sourit Caïus.


End file.
